Corazón de melón: Laberinto de amores (Temp 1)
by alwaysmiles
Summary: Aqua es nueva en la ciudad que se va a vivir con su tía y Amy se vuelve en su mejor amiga. Las dos viven historias diferentes, se enamoran de chicos diferentes, conocen a chicos diferentes, viven una vida diferente, las dos ven la vida de un modo difentente, y las dos entrarán en el mismo laberinto de amores. ¿Enamorarse o jugar? ¿Cual de las dos es la forma ideal?
1. Chapter 1

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores**_

**Capítulo 1: El primer día**

Aqua era nueva en la ciudad, iba a vivir con su tía, quien llevaba sola muchos años, se llamaba Agata, una mujer extraña pero moderna para sus cuarenta años de edad. Aqua se iba a incorporar en el instituto "Sweet Amoris". Aqua era tímida, tenía los ojos azules transparentes como su alma, y también tenía el pelo negro y corto.

En su primer día de clase, su tía fue a llevarla al instituto y la primera que la atendió fue la directora, una mujer ya mayor, muy educada, y parecía simpática, pero lo cierto era que tenía un muy mal carácter y que era mejor no encontrársela enfadada, pero como ella tenía una reunión importante a la que no podía faltar, decidió pedirle a su alumno favorito, el delegado, que atendiese a Aqua, él se llamaba Nathaniel. Agata se fue a su trabajo.

-Entonces señorita. ¿De dónde vienes?- intentó ser educado Nathaniel, aunque estaba nervioso.

-De…Nueva York.- dijo Aqua con timidez.

-Está bien, bueno Aqua bienvenida, ahora puedes ir a conocer a tus nuevos compañeros.- dijo Nathaniel.

Aqua fue directamente al patio para ver con quien se encontraba, estaba nerviosa porque hacía mucho que no se mudaba a ningún sitio y estaba preocupada por la apariencia que pudiese ocasionar. Lamentablemente Nathaniel, aunque es un chico muy simpático, a ella le pareció el típico chico que no rompe ni un plato, y eso no resultaba tanto de su agrado. Conoció a Castiel, y aunque era guapo, parecía que desconfiaba de él, por alguna razón temía saludarlo, pero prefirió presentarse como la nueva.

-Hola, soy nueva. Podrías…- dijo Aqua siendo interrumpida.

-Jajajajaja, eres Aqua.- se burló Castiel.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Aqua algo avergonzada.

-Yo soy Castiel.- dijo Castiel ignorando su pregunta.

-Te hice una pregunta, Castiel.- dijo enfadada Aqua.

-¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? Ah sí, Ken. Jajajaja.- seguía burlándose Castiel.

Aqua asombrada de oir ese nombre se fue corriendo, y se hacía constantemente la pregunta "¿Sabe quién es Ken y cómo lo supo?". Después de él se encontró con un grupito de varias chicas.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí.- se empezaron a reir.- La niña nueva.- dijo Amber.

-Sí. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu noviecito?- preguntó Charlotte.

-¿Qué novio?- preguntó Aqua, poniendo los ojos luminosos, como si tuviese ganas de echar unas lágrimas.

-Se llama Ken, ¿no? Muy original.- dijo Li y siguieron riéndose.

Aqua se sentía atrapada en una pesadilla, nunca se imaginó así su bienvenida, y realmente se sentía muy afectada y a ellos parecía darles igual. Aqua pensó que lo único bueno que al fin y al cabo iba a ver en el Sweet Amoris, iba a ser Nathaniel, fue el único, que intentó ser simpático con ella, pero se cruzó con Amanda, una chica a la que todos llamaban Amy, era una chica simpática, agradable, con la que poder compartir tu amistad, ella tenía el pelo castaño claro con mechas californianas y con ojos color café.

-Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?- Amy preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Yo… No… No te preocupes.- dijo Aqua perdida en su vergüenza.

-¿Te pasa algo? Ya sé, eres la nueva… y.- dijo Amy siendo interrumpida.

-¿Cómo hace todo el mundo para saber que soy la nueva?- preguntó Aqua.

-Se nota, yo también fui nueva.- aseguró Amy.

-¿Así? Y de ti también se burló Castiel y un grupito de chicas pijas. Y para colmo, no entiendo cómo es que conocen a Ken.- dijo Aqua enfadada.

-Ah ya, te entiendo, la peor de todas esas es Amber, te recomiendo no hacerla mucho caso, es más ignórale, viene siendo lo mejor a fin de cuentas.- pasa un rato silencioso.- Bueno, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Amanda, pero todos me llaman Amy, así que tú también puedes hacerlo, la única que no me llama así es mi abuela porque a veces se la va un poco la pinza, y mi perra, que no tengo. Jajajajaja.- Amy logró hacer sonreir a Aqua y eso ya era un buen paso.

Aqua agradeció mucho a Amy el haber estado con ella, y se volvieron muy amigas en una sola mañana, algo que a Aqua nunca la había pasado en un primer día de clase, y menos lo ocurrido anteriormente. Ellas dos pasaron toda la mañana juntas, Amy la presentó a Iris, una chica pelirroja natural, con ojos claros y muy alegre siempre está sonriendo, se lleva bien con todo el mundo, o al menos intenta no llevarse mal con nadie.

Al terminar las clases, Castiel parecía querer decir algo a Aqua, ella intentó ignorarlo, pero la resultó difícil.

-Aqua… Esto… Que… -Castiel intentaba decirla algo, pero le daba vergüenza.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí nuevamente? Si es eso, pierdes tu tiempo.- afirmó Aqua.

-Perdón.- dijo Castiel avergonzado y se fue.

-Espera. ¿Castiel acaba de pedirte perdón?- preguntó Amy asombrada.

-Estará enfermo. Jajajaja. Si tanto fumar al fin y al cabo, afecta.- dijo Iris.

Amy y Iris empezaron a reírse, Aqua se limitó únicamente a sonreir, porque no entendía muy bien porque se reían, ella pensaba, que tal vez no la daba tanta gracia porque no lo conocía. Tras llegar a su nuevo hogar, la casa de su tía Agata, ella intentó preguntarla todo sobre su primer día de clase, la preguntó sobre chicos y todo, pero ella se limitó a decirla que tuvo un buen día, comió y se encerró en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena, estuvo escribiendo un buen rato en su diario portátil, pero como se demoraba tanto, Agata decidió subir a buscarla. Aqua al oir sus pasos, apagó su portátil y fue corriendo abajo.

Al día siguiente, Amy quiso pedir un favor a Aqua, porque necesitaba de su ayuda, y así se incorporaría mejor al Sweet Amoris.

-Necesito, por favor, ya que no te llevas tan mal con Castiel, que lo busques y lo invites a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños.- pidió Amy.

-¿Y por qué no haces una fiesta pijama? Es más bonito, y más de chicas.- preguntó Aqua con timidez.

-Ni si quiera te dije como iba a ser mi fiesta, tu hazlo porfa. ¿Va? Confio en ti.- dijo Amy y se fue.

Aqua no sabía como pedírselo, pero lo cierto, es que cumplió con su promesa fue a buscarlo, y aunque él al principió la ignoró, ella se acercó a él, se puso frente a él y él no tuvo más remedio que hacerla caso.

-Por fin me haces caso.- dijo Aqua.

-No, por fin te acercas tú.- reprochó Castiel.

-No voy a discutir, no quiero que ocurra lo de ayer.- dijo Aqua intentando sonreir.

-Ah sí, lo de… Déjalo. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Castiel.

-Amy te invitó a su cumple, y me pidió que te lo dijera porque ella no podía.- dijo Aqua.

-Pues dila, que no me interesa ir a fiestecitas de niñatas.- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

Aqua se fue sin decirle nada más, porque definitivamente era un engrido que no soportaba, pero que le agradaba mucho más que Nathaniel, y realmente no entendía por qué, pero Aqua decidió no caer en la trampa de Castiel, ella en definitiva, no iba a ser igual a las demás, así Aqua lo decidió. CONTINURÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

Corazón de melón:

Laberinto de amores

Capítulo 2: Cumpleaños feliz

Como era el sábado el cumpleaños de Amy, y solo tenían 48h para preparar la fiesta, Aqua se ofreció a prepararla junto a Iris. Amy no sabía aún que Castiel no iba a ir, pero se lo imaginaba conociendo como es él. Iris presentó a Aqua varias de sus amigas, estas eran Violetta, Kim y Peggy.

-Así qué esta es la nueva. Ya decía yo que tenía cara de santurrona.- intentó afirmar Kim.

-Pues a mí me parece muy guapa.- dijo Violetta con timidez.

-Oye, ¿tienes alguna noticia que ofrecerme para el periódico del instituto?- preguntó Peggy.

A Aqua la parecían simpáticas, pero un poco extrañas, Kim la pareció demasiado directa, Violetta demasiado timida hasta más que ella misma y con carita angelical pero triste, y Peggy la pareció demasiado preguntona e insistente, pero como dice ella es su trabajo y eso hay que respetarlo. Entre todas iban a organizar la fiesta. Iris contó a Aqua que Nathaniel fue novio de Amy hace dos años, y que desde entonces, aunque se tratan como amigos, él sigue coladito por ella y cree que ella también. Entonces, Aqua fue a buscarlo mientras las demás se encargaban de otras cosas. Fue al patio y se encontró con Castiel, al verlo ella cogió y empezó a andar mucho más deprisa, pensó que él no se daría cuenta de que ahí estaba, pero lo cierto es que sí se dio cuenta y la frenó.

-Pero a dónde va la nuevecita con tanta prisa.- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-Ignórame Castiel, querido tengo cosas más importantes que hablar contigo.- aseguró Aqua.

-Sí ya veo, estás organizando esa fiestecita, según me han contado fuentes.- afirmó Castiel.

-Ah, ¿Qué tienes amigos?- preguntó Aqua sonriendo.

-He dicho fuentes, no amigos, idiota.- afirmó Castiel con la cara seria.

-Estoy buscando a alguien, mucho más importante que tú.- Aqua se burló y se fue.

Aqua no entendió porque le habló así, cuando ella en su antiguo instituto nunca trató así a nadie. Se encontró con Amy en el camino, la preguntó qué tal iba todo, y Aqua nerviosa la dijo que aún faltaban cosas, Amy la respondió con una sonrisa y se fue, Aqua nunca fue muy buena para ocultar determinadas cosas, pero pretendía que lo de Nathaniel fuese una sorpresa para ella. Entonces siguió su camino. Por fin lo encontró en la sala de profesores.

-Me ha dicho Iris que me buscabas.- dijo Nathaniel sonriendo.

-Ah, te ha dicho eso.- Aqua empezó a ponerse nerviosa y antes de que él hablara continuó.- Pues sí, ¿sabes que el sábado es el cumple de Amy?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Pues claro. Esa fecha nunca se me olvida. ¿Por?- preguntó Nathaniel.

-Estás invitado, pero por favor no la digas nada. Quiero decir, es que es una sorpresa. Ósea tú no, la fiesta, es decir. La estamos haciendo las chicas y yo.- dijo Aqua intentando disimular.

Nathaniel se quedó callado, por un momento pensó que la diría que no, pero finalmente aceptó. Castiel se enteró de que a quien buscaba era a Nathaniel, porque disimulando se lo preguntó a Iris, quien es siempre muy servicial y a veces no se da cuenta y mete la pata, pero por ser ella, pues hay gente que se lo permite, más bien casi todos menos las ranas del instituto, y Castiel, bueno él depende del tema. Aqua ignoró a Castiel, a pesar de que la gritó.

-¡Ese estúpido delegado jamás será más importante que yo, niña idiota!

Aqua no solo se sintió avergonzada, sino que lamentó tanto haberle dicho eso, pero si un defecto tenía, era sobre todo que era una chica muy impulsiva y eso hacía que metiese la pata al instante. Ella fue con las chicas, pero como tenían clase y por suerte no tenían tarea ese día, decidieron quedar por la tarde para continuar preparando todo e intentar terminarlo, aunque todavía quedase otro día, porque los viernes parecen ser la venganza del instituto, no mandan deberes durante casi toda la semana y derrepente el viernes a soportarlos todos.

En cuanto Aqua llegó a casa contó a su tía Agatha que iban a venir unas amigas suyas, porque estaban preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños para otra amiga, Agatha se sintió feliz de que su sobrina haya empezado el instituto con muy buen pie, o al menos eso es lo que ella creía, porque no conoce ni a Castiel, ni a Amber y sus amiguitas. Por la tarde las chicas llegaron, Kim vino como si hubiese quedado con su novio y fuesen a…, Violetta vino súper dulce, Peggy con ropa informal, Melody con ropa formal e Iris fue normalita, de ningún estilo. Comenzaron con los preparativos, Agatha las preparó una merienda para que no se quedasen con hambre, hizo el pastel favorito de Aqua, tarta de chocolate blanco con fresas.

-Realmente, tu tía cocina muy bien.- aseguró Iris.

-Pues sí, ¿no me la podías prestar algún día?, ya sabes para sorprender a algún chico.- dijo Kim riéndose.

Realmente se divirtieron preparando la fiesta, y por fin consiguieron acabar todo en esa misma tarde, pero de igual manera quedaron al día siguiente en el recreo para repasar todo.

Al día siguiente, Amy parecía triste y preocupada, pero Aqua no entendía por qué, si al día siguiente era su cumpleaños, lo cierto era que ella intentó contactar con alguien que era especial para ella desde el verano, pero no lo logró, nada más vivió un día fantástico en la playa a su lado, su nombre era Dake, y realmente ella lo apreciaba mucho y la ilusionaría mucho volverlo a ver. Aqua al oir aquellas palabras se conmovió, porque veía una mirada que ella realmente no conocía, pero que al mismo tiempo que la gustaba la espantaba, pero como ella no podía hacer nada para que viniese, puesto que no lo conoce, se entristeció y empezó a pensar que Amy no está enamorada de Nathaniel, sino de ese tal Dake, pensó que tal vez se equivocó en invitarlo pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Amy se quedó en el patio, pensando y dándole vueltas a lo suyo con Dake, y de repente se la cruzaban imágenes de su relación con Nathaniel, todo resuktaba confuso. Pero se encontró con Castiel, quien al verla así la preguntó que la pasaba.

-A mí nada. Castiel, ¿enserio no vienes a mi cumple?- preguntó Amy cambiando de cara.

-¿Eso te dijo la nueva?- preguntó Castiel.

-No, ella no me ha dicho nada, pero me lo puedo imaginar.- dijo Amy.

-Pues sí voy. Solo espero aguantar sin reirme de esa niña.- dijo Castiel sonriendo y alejándose.

Amy sentía que en el fondo del ser de Castiel, él apreciaba a Aqua, a su modo pero lo hacía, lo que jamás entendió era su forma de actuar, sin demostrar nada a nadie.

Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Amy, se celebró por la tarde en su casa, había buen ambiente, buena música, las amigas permanecían juntas casi todo el rato, fueron invitados Nathaniel, Lisandro un chico al que Aqua todavía no conocía, era un chico extraño y no parecía tener su edad, conoció tambiéna a Rosalya una chica muy agradable, lamentablemente su novio no pudo ir. Después, como siempre llegando tarde, llegó Castiel, Aqua lo vio sorprendida, pero se alegró de que al final fuese y le lanzó una sonrisa, Amy vio la miradita que se echaron y se empezó a reir, finalmente se atrevió y fue a saludar a Nathaniel.

-Estás muy guapa.- dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa.

-Tenía que ser así por lo menos el día de mi cumple.- Amy sonrió, y Aqua al verlos, también.- Nath…- dijo Amy nerviosa sin saber por qué.

-Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así.- insinuó Nathaniel sonriendo.

-Lo sé, y lamentó no haberlo hecho.- afirmó Amy sonriendo.

Entre Nathaniel y Amy surgió una mirada hermosa, que Aqua cuando los vio casi se echa a llorar, porque pensaba que se había equivocado al invitarlo ya que ella estaba triste por no haber podido contactar con Dake, pero finalmente Aqua dio en el clavo.

-Si donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.- dijo Aqua con una sonrisa enamoradiza que hizo que Castiel la mirase y sonriese.

-Finalmente la nueva tiene sentimientos, que conmovedor, lamentablemente yo no los tengo.- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

Llegó la hora de cantarla por su cumpleaños, hasta Castiel se atrevió a cantar, Amy sopló las velas pidiendo un deseo, Nathaniel la sonrió pensando en qué deseo habrá pedido. Finalmente la cosa no acabó tan mal a fin de cuentas, hasta Castiel parecía no aburrirse tanto. CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores**_

**Capítulo 3: enfrentarse**

El lunes por la mañana, Nathaniel recibió la noticia de que iba a entrar un nuevo alumno e incluso discutió con la directora, porque según él no podía entrar ningún nuevo alumno ya que se habían cerrado las inscripciones, pero no le sirvió de nada enfadarse con ella, de todas maneras ella era la que más mandaba en el Sweet Amoris, y él únicamente era un simple delegado.

Amy se levantó ese día de muy buen humor cosa que extraño a alumnos del instituto ya que se suponía que un lunes a primera hora no gustaba a nadie, Aqua la preguntó sobre esa sonrisa tonta que traía puesta y ella como tonta ni si quiera respondió, Aqua se preguntaba si esa sonrisa tenía que ver con Nathaniel y lo habló con las chicas.

-No es que me preocupe, al contrario. Me alegra mucho verla así.- afirmó Aqua.

-Ya. Pero es extraño verla incluso más feliz que el día de su cumple.- pensaba Kim.

-Es posible, que Nathaniel tenga que ver, lo digo por la carita de tonta que tenía con él en su cumple, y luego esta carita. No sé, puede ser…- dudaba Iris sonriendo.

-No sé chicas, pero yo quiero saber que la pasa a nuestra amiga. Y voy averiguarlo.- aseguró Aqua con una sonrisa.

-Aqua tiene razón, será del notición del periódico.- dijo Peggy.

-Peggy, ya me ocupo yo, tú no hagas nada, mantente al margen.- dijo Aqua cerrando la puerta de la clase.

Lo que no sabía Aqua es que Karla lo había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta, pero como Aqua no la conocía no pudo darse cuenta. Karla no es que sea tan mala como Amber, pero está en su grupo y eso ya era suficiente, Karla se encargó de contarle todo a Amber. Ella al oir las palabras de Karla se alegró y solo pudo mencionar una simple frase antes de marcharse.

-Ya es hora de cobrarte todas Amy.- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

Amber logró encontrar a su hermano antes que Agua, y se encargó de ponerlo en contra de Aqua, y después a su debido tiempo haría lo mismo con Amy. Nathaniel al principio no quiso creerla, pero Amber insistía, y como era su hermana lamentablemente pues no podía hacer nada, nada más que creerla y caer nuevamente en su juego. Cuando llego Aqua, Amber ya se estaba marchando y la sonrió diciendo "Yo soy mejor que tú", realmente Aqua quiso hablar con él pacíficamente, pero comenzó con mal pie.

-De verdad, no sé como aguantar a esa rana parlante.- dijo Aqua con mala cara.

-¿Qué quieres Aqua? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí como lo hiciste de mi hermana?- quiso afirmar Nathaniel enfadado.

-Nath… Yo.- intentó hablar Aqua asustada.

-¡Vete de la sala de profesores y no me vuelvas a llamar jamás así!- dijo Nathaniel demasiado enfadado.

Aqua jamás se imaginó que Nathaniel pudiese ser así, ella nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido, la verdad es que llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero lo único que no se imaginaba de él era aquel comportamiento, aquel sentimiento de furia. Aqua se acordó de que había estado antes platicando con Amber, a ella no la habían dicho que Amber era su hermana, y seguramente lo engañó en algo, porque Aqua jamás ofendió directamente a la cara a Amber, y eso que ganas no la han faltado. En el pasillo se encontró con Amber y su grupito incluida Karla, Aqua tenía ganas de ofenderla y fue a acercarse a ella.

-Eres una zorra de lo peor.- dijo Aqua enfadada. Charlotte cogió el móvil y puso la grabadora de voz sin que ella se diese cuenta. Amber disimuló.- Enserio crees que me has matado de miedo o qué. ¿Qué pretendes? Yo solo busco llevarme bien con la gente.

-Pues que bien te intentas llevar con la gente, engañando y burlándote de ella.- Amber se hizo la ofendida.- Mira yo ya no quiero saber nada más, lo que hiciste está muy mal, y ahora, déjame en paz ya no me hagas más daño.- fingió Amber.

-Mira ranita parlante, realmente te volviste loca.- dijo Aqua enfadada y alejándose.

Realmente grabaron la conversación y esta vez sí tenían pruebas por si no las creía Nathaniel, por eso se hicieron las ofendidas mientras Aqua se enfadaba más. Aqua se fue corriendo al patio enfadada, cuando ella se siente enfadada la apetece hacer deporte a lo loco, por tanto se encontró con Castiel, que tal vez sabría donde estaba el gimnasio.

-Pero, ¿para qué quieres ir al gimnasio?- preguntó Castiel haciendo como si no le importase nada.

-Estoy furiosa, y cuando estoy así necesito hacer deporte. ¡¿Dónde está el gimnasio?!- preguntó Aqua con mucha furia.

-¿Sabes? Hay clases, y una cosa es que yo falte y otra cosa es que tú faltes. Así que arrea para clase.- ordenó Castiel sonriendo.

-¿No me vas a ayudar? Perfecto, no necesito de tu ayuda. Fingiré que estoy enferma y me iré a casa. ¡Adiós! Y gracias por la ayuda.- insinuó Aqua enfadada.

-Pues suerte. La nuevecita me está empezando a caer bien.- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

En efecto, Aqua consiguió su propósito y se fue a casa, su tía Agatha fue a recogerla a pesar de que Aqua dijo que no la hacía falta, pero al fin y al cabo fueron órdenes de la directora. Amber intentó enseñarle la grabación a Nathaniel, pero no pudo hasta llegar a casa, pero como ella estaba enamorada de Castiel le mostró la grabación, pero lo que pasó es que ella no caía en que Castiel logró conocerla bastante bien, y eso por más que ella insistiese él no se lo creía. Castiel se dio cuenta de que por esa razón Aqua estaba realmente enfadada, y buscó a Iris para preguntarla la dirección de Aqua, y como siempre la logró. Amber logró mostrar a su hermano la grabación, quien cayó redondito a las mentiras de Amber otra vez más.

Castiel tocó el timbre de la casa de Aqua preguntando por ella, la tía de Aqua no quería hacerlo pasar porque ella no quería ver a nadie, pero él insitió y ella acabó cediendo. Castiel se dirigió a la habitación de Aqua indicada por Agatha.

-¿Así que aquí te refugias? Pensé que iba a haber máquinas de gimanasio.- se burló Castiel sonriendo.

-Eso lo tengo en la casa de mis padres.- dijo Aqua sin mirarle a la cara.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó Aqua.

-Amber grabó vuestra conversación haciéndose la ofendida.- dijo Castiel, pero antes de que pudiera continuar lo interrumpió Aqua.

-¡Qué! ¿Eso fue capaz de hacer esa arpía?- preguntó Aqua sabiéndose ya la respuesta.

-Sí, y vine a ofrecerte todo mi apoyo, porque es tanto tiempo de conocerla, que sé perfectamente cuando finje.- dijo Castiel.

A Aqua realmente la sorprendió tanta amabilidad de parte de Castiel, nunca se imaginó que él pudiese apoyarla en algo, y realmente en ese momento necesitaba algo de apoyo, Castiel se quedó en casa de Aqua casi toda la tarde, Agatha les preparó una merienda, tomaron tarta de chocolate normal con galletas oreo, y de bebida un Nesquik. Aqua se sorprendió mucho al ver a Castiel así con ella, y bebiendo Nesquik cuando él ya había dejado de beberlo desde hacía un par de años, la pasaron bien, y por un momento Castiel hizo que Aqua olvidase el tema de Amer, pero lamentablemente la pesadilla continuaría al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, Nathaniel fue enfadado por lo de Aqua, fue cegado mejor dicho, pero cuando se iba a acercar a ella para preguntarla alterado las cosas, apareció Castiel y lo detuvo, se enfrentaron, y Nathaniel se había dado cuenta de que todo era un falsa, conocía a su hermana y sabía de lo que ella era capaz, intentó pedir disculpas a Aqua, pero las chicas no lo dejaron, porque Amber la hizo llorar de impotencia, por no saber qué hacer ante aquella situación. Así era Aqua, dulce, guapa, buena amiga, pero llorona ante determinadas situaciones, Castiel por alguna razón después de aquella tarde y de defenderla, no quiso acercársela, después de decirla que lo apoyaba, ella realmente lo comprendía, porque sabía que Castiel a pesar de todo siempre sería el mismo.

Después de sufrir todo aquello, resultaba que en ese mismo día se incorporaba el nuevo al instituto Sweet Amoris, Nathaniel era el más interesado en saber de quién se trataba. ¿Quién será el nuevo alumno del Sweet Amoris? CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Corazón de melón:**_

**_Laberinto de Amores_**

**Capítulo 4: el reencuentro**

Por la mañana apareció el nuevo, la directora se lo presentó antes que a nadie a Nathaniel, se llamaba Dake, un chico alto, guapo, rubio, playboy, chulo y tenía tatuajes, lo típico de su país que era Australia. Nathaniel intentó hablarlo bien y todo para no llevarse ninguna bronca de la directora, y cuando él pensaba en enseñarle el instituto Dake no quiso.

-No me hace falta que ningún delegado me muestre el camino, ya iré yo por mi cuenta.- Dake se chuleaba sonriendo.

Nathaniel tenía ganas en ese momento de explotar, porque si había algo que odiaba en el mundo era la chulería y eso chico estaba claro que la tenía. Dake fue al patio y se encontró con Castiel, Dake interesado por saber quién era ese chico decidió acercarse a él, y como una persona "normal" hablarlo, como si realmente estuviese interesado por la gente del Sweet Amoris.

-Hola chabal. ¿Cómo va eso? – preguntó Dake sonriendo.

-Tú has de ser el chico nuevo que trae de los nervios al estúpido del delegado. Ya me caes bien tan solo por mantenerlo así.- afirmó Castiel sonriendo.

-Pues colega, cuando quieras nos tomamos unas cervecitas y charlamos, y claro está quedamos y ligamos seguro.- dijo Dake alejándose.

Dake realmente no comprendía mucho por qué el delegado estaba enfado por su incorporación al instituto, pero también era cierto que le daba absolutamente igual. Cuando Dake se paseaba por el instituto se encontró con Aqua e Iris quienes lo saludaron sonrientes.

-Entonces, ¿vosotras seréis mis compañeras?- sonreía Dake.

-Ajá. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- preguntó Aqua.

-Dake, baby.- dijo Dake intentando seducirla.

-Yo mejor me voy.- Iris se fue muerta de la risa.

Aqua se ofreció a mostrarle el resto del instituto y él por tratarse de una chica decidió aceptar. Iris se encontró con Amy, quien la preguntó por qué se reía tanto e Iris la respondió que se reía del nuevo.

-¿Y quién es el nuevo Iris?- preguntó Amy sonriendo.

-Pues un tal Dake. Bueno adiós que me meo.- dijo Iris y se fue riéndose.

Amy al oir ese nombre le cambió el rostro por completo, ella necesitaba verlo, porque realmente tenía la esperanza de que él fuera aquel Dake, el de la playa, el que tanto la hizo sonreir y reir hasta más no poder, el que la dio aquel besó que ni Nathaniel podía superar. Amy se fue corriendo a buscarlo, cuando lo encontró vio que Aqua y él se estaban riendo, ella sintió tristeza porque se imaginaba que estaban tonteando, y en efecto, él era aquel chico, el de la playa, el que tanto deseaba encontrar.

-Es él… Normal… Si ella es preciosa…- Amy se fue corriendo triste.

Aqua vio que Amy se iba corriendo, quiso llamarla para presentarle a Dake, pero no pudo porque ella no se dejó llamar, se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Amber vio que Amy estaba triste, que su rostro estaba apagado e intentó burlarse de ella, pero lamentablemente para Amber, Amy la ignoró y la dejó hablando sola. Amy no sabía que sentir en ese momento, ella no pensaba que estuviese enamorada, pero tampoco lo podía descartar, pero lógicamente la impactó, porque jamás se imaginó que el día que se lo volviese a encontrar, él fuese a estar tonteando con una de sus amigas, normal que se sienta fatal, ella desde el verano soñaba con otro tipo de encuentro, no con aquel que vio. Mientras ella caminaba sin destino, se encontró con Aqua, quien ya había dejado solo a Dake.

-¿Ya dejaste al nuevo solo?- preguntó Amy queriendo insinuar algo.

-Sí. Pero, ¿Qué te pasa? No entiendo porque pareces enfadada, pero en realidad tu rostro muestra tristeza.- dijo Aqua preocupada.

-Dake. ¿Realmente no te lo imaginas?- Amy continuó antes de que Aqua pudiese responder.- Dake es aquel chico, el de la playa, del que me enamoré en tan solo un día, y hace un rato os he visto demasiado a gusto, ¿no?- dijo Amy triste.

-¿Era él? Tía, jo, lo siento. Pero no te preocupes, yo no quiero nada con él, como mucho ser amigos.- dijo Aqua queriéndola tranquilizar.

-Pues, no lo sé.- dijo Amy alejándose.

Aqua se lo contó a Iris lo ocurrido con Dake y con Amy, pero no se imaginaban que iba a estar escuchándolas Karla por órdenes de Amber. Iris dejó de reírse al fin e intentó aconsejar a Aqua, pero lo cierto es que no se la ocurría nada, por eso la dijo que su apoyo siempre lo tendrá.

Amy, se encontró con Dake al final de la mañana, y él perfectamente la reconoció y la dio dos besos, aunque intentó darle un beso en los labios pero ella le hizo la cobra sin darse cuenta en realidad. Dake tonteó con ella, pero ella no quiso darse cuenta, apareció Aqua, quien se escondió y los vio, y obviamente se dio cuenta de que tenían un buen feeling.

-Oye Amy, hace mucho no nos vemos, podíamos salir. Digo quedar para dar un vuelta.- dijo Dake sonriendo. De pronto a Amy la cambió el rostró de la cara.

-Pero, si hace un rato te vi tonteando con Aqua, ¿no se lo pides a ella?- preguntó Amy temiendo a la respuesta.

-No. Sí es cierto que es muy guapa, pero a ti te conozco más, y además me gustas más. Y otra cosa, yo a ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones. ¿O a caso eres mi novia?- tonteaba Dake. Amy se puso nerviosa.

-No que va. Está bien.- Amy sonrió.

-Vale, el viernes a las cinco, aquí en la puerta del insti.- dijo Dake, la dio dos besos y se fue.

Amy se dio cuenta de que con Aqua en principio no quería nada, entonces ese día por la tarde fue a buscarla a su casa, pero su tía Agatha la dijo que Aqua no estaba que se acaba de apuntar a un gimnasio cerca de casa, entonces la dijo que si podía esperarla allí en su casa, y Agatha con una sonrisa la dijo que por supuesto, la preparó algo de merendar, un zumito recién hecho y la dio un trozo de tarta que sobró. Dos horas más tarde llegó Aqua, ella se extrañó mucho de ver a Amy, pero la saludó con un abrazo, Amy se disculpó con ella, pero Aqua la respondió con un abrazo enorme que significaba "siempre seremos amigas, pase lo que pase". Amy se dio cuenta de que Aqua era de esas amigas que están siempre, y eso la hizo sentir muy feliz.

Al día siguiente, era jueves, e Iris se acercó a las chicas que eran, Violeta, Kim, Peggy, Aqua y Amy, y las dijo de quedar el viernes como si fuese su primera reunión de chicas, A Aqua la entusiasmó mucho la idea, pero a Amy la cambió un poco el rostro porque el viernes tenía "una cita" con Dake, y en ese momento puso la escusa de que necesitaba ir al baño y se fue disimulando. Amy no sabía que hacer, porque a ella en realidad la encantaba la idea de quedar una tarde solo de chicas, pero también tenía muchas de ir con Dake, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos en ese momento. Pasó casi todo el día, y todavía no sabía que hacer, Amy tenía una nana, se llama Gisele, tenía 35 años, tenía una sobrina a la que quería mucho, y jamás pensó en el matrimonio, era normalita, pero para Amy era única, era como esa madre que siempre deseó y jamás tuvo. Amy pidió consejo a su nani, quien la aconsejó que hablase con sus amigas, que seguramente la comprenderían y la apoyaron. Y eso mismo hizo al día siguiente.

-Jo chicas, lo siento, pero es que llevó tiempo esperando esto. Os prometo que os lo recompensaré, es más si queréis, hacemos esta noche una fiesta pijama en mi casa, a las 21:30h. ¿Os parece? Anda decidme que sí, porfis.- rogaba Amy.

-Por mí, encantada.- dijo Aqua feliz.

-Por mí igual.- dijo Peggy.

-Sí va a estar diver.- dijo Iris con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh, sí… Mi primera fiesta de pijamas.- dijo Violetta sonriendo un poco perdida, pero finalmente encontrada.

-Me encanta la idea. Pero esta noche sin falta nos dices absolutamente todo lo que pasé. ¿Eh?- dijo Kim sonriendo.

Todas las chicas se abrazon y se empezaron a reir, en este caso, Amber y sus chicas solamente vieron como se reían, no se enteraron de absolutamente nada, por suerte.

Por la tarde, Dake y Amy se encontraron, él la invitó a tomar un helado, mientras tomaban el helado él no paraba de tontear con ella, y eso a pesar de todo a ella le encantaba y disfrutaba un poco demasiado con él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me observas tanto?- preguntó Amy nerviosa.

-Porque me doy cuenta, de que estoy encantado de volverte a ver.- dijo Dake sonriendo.

Amy se quedó sin palabras y se limitó a sonreírle, y él a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Ellos dos disfrutaron mucho durante toda aquella tarde, Amy se disculpó porque se tenía que ir.

-¿Ya te vas? Que pena, pero bueno, no te voy a obligar a quedarte.- dijo irónicamente Dake.

-Oye idiota. Jajajajajaja. Me la he pasado muy bien, pero es que tengo planes con las chicas, y no debo fallarlas. Bye.- se despidió Amy sonriendo felizmente.

Dake aceptó que se tenía que ir, pero había algo que deseaba bastante desde aquel beso en la playa, deseaba volverla a besar, y lo hizo, como si nada, Amy se puso muy roja y se fue avergonzada de lo roja que se puso. Amy llegó a su casa a las 21:15h, justo quince minutos antes de que llegaran las chicas, su nana se encargó de la cena y de todo. Cuando llegaron las chicas cenaron en la habitación de Amy que era bastante grande y bonito, por cierto. Amy las contó todo lo ocurrido con Dake, todas se alegraron un montón por ella, porque se la veía tonta perdida, Amy no decía que estaba enamorada, pero lo cierto es que se la notaba en la mirada y en esa sonrisa tonta que llevaba puesta.

-Yaya. Ahora, dinos tú, querida Aqua. ¿Qué tal con tu príncipe?- preguntó Kim riéndose.

-¿Cuál príncipe?- preguntó Aqua.

-Pues Castiel. Y no te hagas la desentendida, que sabemos perfectamente que ese idiota fue capaz de enfrentarse con Nathaniel por ti.- dijo Kim sin parar de reírse.

-Pues sí, eh. A pesar de que siempre que pueden se pelean, en este caso la razón de la pelea fuiste tú, eso te debería llenar de orgullo.- dijo Iris riéndose.

-La verdad, es que haríais buena pareja.- dijo Violeta con una sonrisa suave.

Todas se sorprendieron cuando dijo eso Violeta, porque no se lo imaginaban para nada, Aqua se puso roja como un tomate y todas se rieron con ella. La pasaron muy bien y no se acostaron hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana, se rieron demasiado y disfrutaron de su amistad que cada día se hacía más grande. CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

Corazón de melón:

Laberinto de Amores

Capítulo 5: una visita inesperada.

Aqua ya llevaba dos meses incorporada al instituto Sweet Amoris, por tanto, se sentía mucho más cómoda, excepto por Amber y sus amiguitas, lo demás era casi perfecto puesto que también existe Castiel, quien a pesar de todo se ha ganado el afecto de Aqua, desconociendo las razones. Aqua y Amy se iban a ir por la tarde juntas al gimnasio, porque Amy decidió apuntarse en esa misma tarde. En esa tarde pasaron varias cosas aparte de que Aqua y Amy fuesen juntas al gym, Aqua tenía una visita inesperada pero finalmente esperada, esa visita se la encontró nada más llegar a casa tras despedirse de Amy, eran sus padres Felipe y Lucía.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Aqua sorprendida.

-Echarte de menos mi niña.- dijo Lucía estrujándola entre sus brazos.

-Haber Lucía no la estrujes nada más llegar. Y qué hija, nada de chicos. ¿Verdad?- dijo Felipe mirándola fijamente.

Lucía y Felipe tenían la intención de ir a ver su instituto y conocer a la gente con la cual se juntaba su hija, ya que solo iban a estar allí hasta el domingo y era martes, se morían de ganas de hacer mil cosas con ella, lástima que Aqua se sentía avergonzada, aunque a pesar de todo los quería mucho, tal vez que conocieran a Amber y sus amigas, y ser la burla del insti no iba a ser mucho de su agrado, y eso no viene siendo lo peor, peor sería que sus padres se diesen cuenta de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Castiel, pero Aqua sabía perfectamente lo imposible que sería convencer a sus padres de ir al instituto.

El miércoles, no fueron porque prefirieron descansar, pero el jueves no fue excepción, fueron con ella, y se quedaron ahí toda la mañana. Nada más entrar al edificio ya empezaron a observarlos todos, se oía perfectamente la risa de Amber y sus amigas mientras que Nathaniel y la directora iban a saludarlos. Nathaniel pensó que tenían unas pintas demasiado normales para ser padres de Aqua, intentó bromear con ello, pero no le salió como quiso.

-¡Nathaniel! No vuelva a decir eso y vete a tu clase.- le ordenó la directora algo enfadada.- Perdónenle, por favor, él no es así.- se disculpó la directora.

-No habrá desayunado bien.- se burló Aqua.

-¡Hija!- dijo Felipe con tono de enfadado.

-Ay Felipe deja a la niña solo era una broma. Al igual que usted señora directora, no regañe al pobre muchacho, son bromas de adolescentes, sin importancia.- dijo Lucía sonriendo.

Lucía era una mujer que sabe comprender a su hija y la encanta mimarla, es una gran cocinera, es psicóloga, intenta aparentar la mujer más alegre y conforme con su vida, y es una gran madre a pesar de ser muy achuchona. Felipe es alto, es filósofo, no le gusta hablar de chicos con su hija, pretende que su hija sea como ella, aunque casi nunca está en casa y es un padre ejemplar, según él.

Aqua se sentía avergonzada porque entre que su madre que no dejaba de achucharla y su padre que observaba a todos los chicos del instituto, pues más avergonzada no podía estar. De repente llegaron dos chicos que Aqua no conocía, uno tenía el pelo negro y el otro el pelo azul, parecían gemelos, pero ambos eran completamente diferentes puestos en vestuario y actitud. Y al ver que Felipe y Lucía se alejaban para irse a tomar algo en la cafetería, se acercaron a Aqua.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal?- dijo Armin, el del pelo negro, presentándose.

-Hola.- dijo Aqua aliviada.

-Por fin te dejaron tus papis, corazón.- dijo Alexi, el del pelo azul, sonriendo.

Armin era un amante de la informática y los videojuegos, y Alexy el amante de pasarse horas de compras. A Aqua la parecieron simpáticos, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que Alexy no era igual que Armin, o que cualquier hombre, se dio cuenta de que su gusto sexual no era precisamente el contrario a él, y eso la dio un poco de corte al hablar con él, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que era un gran chico como persona y que era muy divertido. Después de aquella conversación en plan me presento ante gente nueva y era realmente extraño, pero ella ya llevaba dos meses en el instituto y jamás los había visto, pero bueno en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia, se encontró con Castiel, quien intentó burlarse de ella.

-Castiel. ¿Enserio no vas a dejar de burlarte de mí?- preguntó Aqua preocupada por la respuesta.

-No. Jajajaja.- respondió Castiel riéndose, pero cuando Aqua quiso irse él la detuvo.- Pero… A pesar de eso, soy capaz de apoyarte.- afirmó Castiel.

-Ah… Genial. ¿Y eso a mí me sirve ahora mismo de algo?- preguntó Aqua sin esperar a cambio una respuesta y evadiéndole la mirada.

-Si sirve o no da igual. Por que indirectamente te estaba intentando decir algo.- dijo Castiel serio.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Aqua nerviosa.

-Piensa lo que realmente te de la gana.- dijo Castiel.

Castiel se fue dejándola con la curiosidad, pero Aqua sabía que no la iba a decir nada que quisiera oír, así precisamente era Castiel, y jamás se rebajaría a mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que Castiel la estuviera tendiendo una trampa para luego ella caer y burlarse nuevamente de ella, era confuso, pero prefirió intentar olvidarse del tema como seguramente haría Castiel.

Al cabo de un par de horas, volvieron al Sweet Amoris, Felipe y Lucía, Nathaniel se les acercó algo nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre muchacho? ¿Por qué tanta timidez?- preguntó Lucía con mucha simpatía.

-Lo..Lo siento. Realmente yo no soy así. Discúlpenme por lo de antes.- se disculpaba Nathaniel mientras se acercaba Castiel.

-Ya está el, delegado.- disimulaba Castiel para no insultarlo.- ¿Qué hizo ahora el que no rompe ni un plato?- preguntó Castiel evitando burlarse.

Nathaniel estuvo a punto de actuar sobre Castiel, pero menos mal que llegó Aqua y apareció justo a tiempo, se llevó a sus padres, mientras Castiel miraba mal a Nathaniel como queriendo decir "Por tu culpa, no pude disfrutar de tu derrota", pero. ¿Qué derrota? Nathaniel tuvo ganas de cantarle sus verdades, pero no se atrevió a comenter dos faltas en un mismo día y justo en frente de los padres de Aqua.

Los padres de Aqua, tuvieron que regresar más pronto de lo previsto a Chicago, porque a Lucía la surgió un paciente de urgencia y a Felipe lo llamaron para dar una charla en un instituto, por tanto, en vez de irse el domingo se fueron el jueves por la tarde, fue una lástima, pero Aqua se sintió un poco aliviada. Su tía Agatha la comprendía, sabía como eran sus padres y tal vez a Aqua la resultaría complicado llevarlos al instituto, aunque al fin y al cabo mejor antes que no después, aunque hubiera preferido no oír las burlas de Amber y su grupito de pijas insoportables.

Al día siguiente, Amber quiso llegar antes para tener el gusto de meterse con Aqua desde primera hora. Aqua se sentía incapaz de reaccionar, porque a pesar de todo, sentía que tenían razón, pero Amy salió a la defensiva junto con Iris, Kim, Peggy y Violetta.

-Amber. ¡Déjala en paz!- dijo Amy furiosa.

-¿No te da vergüenza lo que haces con tu vida?- preguntó Iris, por primera vez sin una sonrisa.

-Qué vergüenza van a tener estas pijas estúpidas. Obviamente no conocen ni la vergüenza ni nada parecido.- afirmó Kim.

-Sería una gran titular. "Aqua acorralada por Amber la rata venenosa" ¿No crees Violetta?- preguntó Peggy sonriendo.

-Clar..ro.- afirmó Violetta con la mirada perdida.

Amber se largó furiosa, y Amy junto a las chicas se empezaron a reir de su victoria, lamentablemente Aqua no se sentía tan tránquila como ellas, aunque al menos sonrió. Y en efecto, Aqua no se equivocaba, nuevamente le fue a Nathaniel con un chisme mal informado, que hizo que nuevamente se cegase. Nathaniel salió de la sala de delegados y al verla se la acercó enfadado.

-Antes de que hables.- dijo Aqua antes de que él hablase.- Realmente, si la vas a creer a ella porque es tu hermana perfecto. Pero no te voy a permitir, que me humilles como ella, o que te rebajes a hacer lo que a esa niñata se la antoja. Y ya me harté. Ve con ella, que la haces más falta que a mí, no necesito de tus sermones que solo significan. "Creo a mi hermanita y haré todo lo que ella me pida" Nath, me das pena.- afirmó Aqua con una mirada un poco triste pero decidida y se fue.

Aquello lo vieron todos, incluido Castiel, quien se sorprendió mucho pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquello. Aqua no podía aguantar un nuevo enfrentamiento con Nathaniel, aunque luego se sintió un poco mal por él, pero sabía que era eso o volver a llorar como una cría desesperada. Más tarde, Nathaniel se sintió culpable, pero no se sintió capaz de enfrentar a su hermana, porque sabía que él era una persona fácil de dominar y no quería volver a ser su animal adiestrado, sonaba cruel, pero era la realidad de sus oídos. Por otra parte, Amy y las chicas se sintieron muy orgullosas de Aqua, porque vieron a la Aqua que tanto las gusta y ella aseguró que jamás Amber la haría derramar ni una sola lágrima. Ya era hora de ponerla fin a esa niñata sin escrúpulos y encima de todo eso, pija. Castiel también se sentía satisfecho con lo que había visto y se dijo a si mismo "No sé si asustarme de que deje de necesitar mi ayuda". CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores**_

**Capítulo 6:**

Poner en riesgo una amistad no estaba en planes de Aqua, pero Amber seguía tan furiosa que era capaz de todo. Amber recordó la dicha amistad que se traía con Castiel Aqua, y no la gustaba aquello nada, porque sentía que se llevaba mucho mejor con Aqua que con ella, y eso la desagradaba bastante. A Castiel le daba un poco todo igual, pero aún así intentó hablar con Aqua y felicitarla por haber actuado así, como a él le gusta, pero Aqua no actuó como él creía.

-Realmente. Te agradezco mucho tus felicitaciones, pero nuevamente. ¿Acaso eso me va a salvar de la trampa que me tiene preparada Amber? Porque seguramente me tiene preparada algo.- afirmó Aqua.

-Chica inteligente, me encanta.- dijo Castiel con una gran sonrisa.

Aqua se fue sin decirle media palabra más, realmente lo apreciaba y lo detestaba al mismo tiempo, pero a veces cuando decía esas cosas la hacía sonrojar, y antes de que se notase prefirió salir huyendo de aquella conversación. Amy los definió como tiernos, pero Aqua no quiso reconocerlo, y menos cuando se sentía en ese momento observada, no sabía por quien, miró a su alrededor inteligentemente con mucha astucia, y sin que Karla la escuchara venir, se la acercó y la vio ahí, espiándolas.

-¡Qué! ¿Enserio Karla no te da vergüenza espiarnos?- preguntó enfadada Amy.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Aqua.

-Por supuesto, es amiguita de Amber, pero sigo sin entender porque continúas con ella, ya te di la oportunidad una vez de dejarla y no quisiste. Y ahora te ves siendo su complice, y su animal adiestrado.- dijo Amy sintiendo lástima por ella.

Amy más adelante explicó a Aqua la historia de Karla.

-Ella era dulce, bueno sigue siéndolo, pero juntándose con la gente equivocada, Karla siempre fue una chica incapaz de decirle no a nadie, siempre fue una chica reservada, cotilla, pero siempre estaba ahí. Cuando la conocí éramos las dos nuevas en el Sweet Amoris, pensé que podríamos ser grandes amigas, porque como amiga me queda claro que es fiel, pero no, ella decidió unirse a Amber, creo que por miedo, Amber siempre fue como la "Manda más", por llamarlo así, Karla hubo una vez que quiso enfrentarse a Amber, pero su miedo hacia ella era mucho más grande que sus ganas de separarse de ella. Y por otra parte, a Karla también la gustaba ser popular y con Amber de un modo u otro lo sería. Yo siempre me he sentido conmovida por ella, porque realmente me da mucha lástima la manera en la que Amber es capaz de utilizar a la gente, Karla para ella era un simple objeto del cual se podría aburrir en cualquier momento y dejarlo, y aquello sí que dolería realmente a Karla, porque Amber la convirtió en su semejanza, bueno, más bien la convirtió en lo que ella quería, y Karla únicamente está con ella porque cree que es como ella y que la debe esclavitud, por según ella, crearla para que nadie la pisotee en el Sweet Amoris como en sus antiguos colegios e institutos, pero no se da cuenta que sí se deja pisotear y por Amber. Lamentablemente, esta es su historia y de todo esto ya hace dos años.- afirmó Amy.

Aqua no sabía como reaccionar realmente, porque se había dado cuenta de que por muy duro que la pareciera, ella sentía la necesidad de ayudar a Karla y protegerla de Amber, Karla no podía ser feliz estando con Amber, y menos siendo su esclava. Lamentablemente Karla no se habría dado cuenta todavía de aquello y ese iba a ser el trabajo de Aqua, aunque aquello tendría que esperar porque en ese momento lo importante era que Aqua se defendiera de los ataques de Amber, pero claro está que idealizaría algún plan para conseguir liberar a Karla de algún modo.

Nathaniel se encontraba en la sala de delegados pensativo, Amy entró porque pensaba que ahí estaba Melody. Melody era delegada, pero de otra clase, era un poco tímida pero no tanto como Violetta, tenía una melena larga un poco ondulada de color castaño, y se vestía muy formal. Amy entró a la sala de delegados pensando que estaba interrumpiendo a Nathaniel en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, pero no, no fue así.

-No Amy, no me interrumpes. Es más, te agradezco que vengas.- dijo Nathaniel con un rostro que mostraba preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa Nath?- preguntó Amy.

-Ayúdame por favor. He cometido varias veces la pata con Aqua desde que llegó al instituto.- aseguró Nathaniel triste.

-Me puedo imaginar como te sientes, ya que tú no eres así, pero no te preocupes, ella te perdonará. Verás, ella es muy buena persona y una gran amiga, y si tú la pides perdón y la dices como te sientes, te sabrá perdonar.- afirmó Amy sonriendo.

Amy se fue de la sala de delegados dejándolo pensativo, Nathaniel decidió que eso sería lo mejor, no perdía nada por probar, por lo tanto se decidió a hacerlo. Nathaniel salió de allí y se dirigió a buscar a Aqua, mientras que Aqua buscaba la manera de defenderse o de jugársela a Amber para que no pueda volverla a humillar o simplemente para que no se la vuelva a jugar a ella. Nathaniel finalmente se la encontró, por un momento se detuvo porque pensó que se podría estar equivocando y realmente era raro ver como sudaba por la frente Nathaniel, ni que hubiese estado corriendo una maratón, empezó a sudar como un pollo, le dio tanta vergüenza que se fue corriendo a la sala de delegados cogió su camiseta de recambio y se fue a cambiar en los vestuarios del gimnasio, después de sufrir ese incidente se relajó y volvió a ir a buscarla. Esta vez le costó un poco más encontrarla, pero no era imposible, y la encontró.

-Aqua. Haber… Como… Yo…- decía Nathaniel sin saber que decir exactamente. Justamente llegó Castiel y lo estuvo escuchando todo sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Comienza por el principio Nathaniel. No te compliques tanto.- dijo Aqua.

-De acuerdo. Pasa que estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que te pude decir, o de cómo te ofendí, Amber es mi hermana y me cego fácilmente, pero lo cierto es que, tus versiones son mil veces más creíbles que las de ellas. Lo siento mucho Aqua, ojalá puedas perdonarme.- dijo Nathaniel como se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y corrió a abrazarla.

-Nath, claro, quiero decir, te entiendo. No te preocupes, yo te perdono.- aseguró Aqua sonriendo. De pronto Castiel se acercó a ellos.

-Que bonito. El empollón con la niña tonta.- dijo Castiel celoso y se marchó como si le diese igual todo.

-Conozco a Castiel, tanto como a mi hermana, lamentablemente, y sé que si dijo eso fue porque le importas.- afirmó Nathaniel sonriendo.

Nathaniel y Aqua pasaron casi toda la mañana juntos en plan amigos, se rieron mucho cuando él casi se cae por las escaleras por estar distraído, finalmente se llevaron muy bien, y aunque el plan de Aqua ese día era hacer que Amber la dejase en paz, lo único que consiguió fue no encontrársela, algo que realmente también era bueno ya que no tragaba para nada a Amber.

Amy logró encontrar a Melody y a las demás chicas porque qería hacer una fiesta bien hecha en honor a Aqua, justo en esa tarde se enteraron que quedaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños, entonces empezaron a pensar en una gran fiesta y para aquello pensaron en obtener ayuda de Agatha, quien se ofreció encantada, tenía que ser todo una sorpresa.

Amy y Dake se encontraron al finalizar las clases, él la esperó para acompañarla a casa, se fueron juntos agarrados de la mano, soñando en volverse a besar, a penas dijeron media palabra, únicamente se observaban y sonreían agarrados sin quererse soltar.

Castiel seguía celoso, Aqua no entendía porque, pero aquí lógicamente todos sabemos porque. Ella se lo encontró a mitad del camino para ir a su casa, se sorprendió de verlo, Castiel se intentó disculpar por como se comportó cuando la vio con Nathaniel, Aqua no estaba decidida a perdonarlo, pero él la pedía perdón desde su corazón, Aqua sentía que algo en Castiel había cambiado y no quiso verlo, Castiel intentaba decírselo, pero tampoco se atrevió, Aqua se disculpó diciéndole que tenía prisa y se fue.

Castiel y Aqua tienen cosas que decirse desde el corazón. ¿Lo lograrán? Amy y Dake se enamoran con cada gesto y mirada, pero él es un playboy. ¿Dejará de serlo por ella? CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores**_

**Capítulo 7: enamorarse**

Al día siguiente, Aqua no tiene el gusto de no encontrarse con Amber, quien no le tentó el corazón y lo primero que hizo fue intentar humillarla, como siempre. Aqua estaba asustada porque a diferencia de Amber ella no la tenía nada preparado y tal vez eso podría hacer que Amber quiera verla más y más humillada, Amber era despiedada con todo el mundo, intentaba hacerse la miña buena, pero de niña buena no tenía absolutamente nada.

-Mirad todos. La niña que se sabe defender.- se burlaba Amber.- Es tan solo una niña asustada.

-Pobrecita de ella.- se reía Charlotte.

-Horrible. Ni si quiera se sabe vestir. ¿Quién lleva ahora esas manoletinas de la temporada pasada?- dijo Li con voz demasiado pija, lo decía mientras repasaba sus labios de su pintalabios favorito sabar a frambuesa.

-Dejadme en paz, no os he hecho nada. Y no os tengo miedo, ¿qué vais hacer? ¿Pegarme? Pues adelante.- dijo Aqua asustada pero actuando con inteligencia porque sabía que delante de tanta gente no harían nada que las enculpara.

Amber se fue empujándola hacia el suelo, por un momento Aqua pensó que se iban a atrever a hacer aquello. Nathaniel se la encontró en el suelo y la ayudó a levantarse, la quiso preguntar qué había pasado, pero lo cierto es que prefirió el silencio a enterarse de lo realmente ocurrido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nathaniel dejando pasar un silencio tenso en el pasillo.

-Eso es Nath, no preguntes, no me gustaría hacerte daño.- dijo Aqua al mismo tiempo que se alejaba asustada, enfadada y rabiosa.

Castiel se podía imaginar lo que había pasado, ya que Aqua permanecía durante todo el recreo en frente suya y ni si quiera fue a saludarlo, en algo estaba pensando Aqua, Castiel se moría de ganas por preguntarla qué tramaba, pero prefirió no preguntarla ya que si no le quiere contar sus planes, él para que iba a querer saber los planes de una niña tonta, como decía él.

A Amy sí que le contó todo lo ocurrido, pero fuera del instituto, se lo contó todo en la cafetería por la tarde, mientras la contaba lo de Amber, Amy tiró al suelo un libro de una forma bestial.

-Ey Amy, no tienes porque ponerte tú así, en cambio yo.- decía Aqua susurrando.

-Pero no ves que ella te quiere manejar a su antojo, es decir, no acepta la idea de que tú te la hayas enfrentado la otra vez, por eso te trata hasta peor que antes. Y lo peor de todo, es que todo esto afecta a tu relación con Castiel.- afirmó Amy acelerada y nerviosa.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Aqua imaginándose la respuesta.

-Amber siempre ha estado enamorada de Castiel, y amiga...- decía Amy dejando algo en el aire.

-¿Y Castiel qué?- preguntó Aqua nerviosa.

-A mí me queda claro, dos cosas. Una, que Castiel cambió mazo con tu llegada al Sweet Amoris, sigue siendo el mismo pero diferente. Y dos, que Castiel te mira a ti como solo una vez miró, y que por ti está latiendo su corazón.- afirmó Amy sonriendo después de estar toda la tarde enfadada por lo de Amber.

Amy logró sacar una sonrisa a Aqua. Amy se tenía que ir a su casa a terminar sus deberes, por lo tanto se fue, pero lamentablemente se encontró en el camino a Dake, quien la entretuvo y logró que no acabase sus deberes. Dake y Amy hablaron, rieron, disfrutaron de su buenísima compañía. Dake quería únicamente pasar lo que quedaba de tarde con Amy, a su lado, sin que nadie les interrumpiese. Ellos dos se sentaron en la hierba de un parque, Dake cada vez se acercaba más a Amy, ella sonreía de placer.

-Dake... Me encanta compartir estos momentos, súper románticos contigo, pero la verdad es que tu naturaleza de playboy no cambiara. Por tanto, aunque me voy dolida, siempre me quedara la alegría de estos grandes momentos. No puedo estar con uno que que nada más a los dos días ya se irá con otra. Y además, tú y yo no somos nada que yo sepa, por tanto. Adiós...- dijo Amy alejándose y empañándose en lágrimas, que recorrían su rostro triste.

Al día siguiente, Amy y Aqua hablaron, de Dake primero y después de Amber. Aqua se empañó en lágrimas tras oir la trágica historia de amor de Amy y Dake y no estaba de acuerdo en que todo aquello acabase. Dake llegó al instituto apagado, como era de suponer la culpable era Amy, todo el mundo se dio cuenta, ni ganas le quedaban de tontear con nadie, porque se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Mientras que Castiel seguía sin enterarse que ocurría, fue a preguntarle a la simpática de Iris que todo lo cuenta sin darse cuenta, pero tampoco logró nada porque ella no se había enterado de nada. Aqua se encontrón con Castiel, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con una mirada dulce que lo llamaba a gritos sin decir ni media palabra, Castiel cayó en la tentación, y fue hacia Aqua.

-Aqua. Niña tonta, ¿me hechizaste?- preguntó Castiel sin entender si quiera sus palabras, las habrá sacado seguro de alguna película "tonta".

-Claro que sí Castiel...- dijo Aqua con un tono de ironía.

-Me gustas mucho y no lo puedo evitar niña tonta.- dijo Castiel, y sin dejar que ella dijera nada la besó.

Castiel la sostuvo sobre sus brazos, ella no sabía que hacer ni como actuar. Catiel se la estaba declarando, aquello era algo necesario de grabar, Aqua salió corriendo de entre sus brazos y corrió lo máximo que pudo. Nathaniel vio que Aqua iba demasiado acelerada y antes de que la ocurriese algo decidió frenarla, Aqua lo empujó y él cayó al suelo de repente, era un acto que no vio venir. Aqua corrió a contárselo a las chicas, no se lo podían creer, también estaba ahí Alexy, cotilleando como siempre.

-Tía, ósea. Castiel te ha besado, que romántico. Ojalá encontrase un pivonazo como él.- dijo Alexy sonriendo.

-¿Castiel? ¿Hablamos del mismo?- decía Kim sin acabar de creerselo.

-Ay, que el malote se nos ha enamorado.- dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa.

-Que cuquis.- decía Violetta con timidez, pero con una sonrisa.

-Gran titular. "El amor harde en el instituto".- dijo Peggy con mucha emoción.-

-Sorprende.- dijo Melody.-

-Chicas, waw es que es, no sé. Creo que estoy enamorado, pero, ¿y si me equivoco?- preguntó Aqua sonriendo, pero preocupada por la decisión que debía tomar. De repente aparece Nathaniel.

-Perdón, pero lo escuché. Y ya te dije yo que a ese, le importabas.- dijo Nathaniel sin evitar sonreir.

-Amy, Nath. ¿No os recuerda a algo?- preguntó Alexy intentando ser quisquillosa.

Alexy lo que intentaba era que Amy y Nathaniel dijeran que era como cuando comenzaron a salir hace tiempo, pero en vez de contar aquello, se limitaron a sonreir dulcemente, cualquiera diría que seguían enamorados, pero no, bueno sí. Nathaniel en el fondo de su ser no ha olvidado a Amy, pero en cambio ella, ella se enamoró de Dake, equivocadamente.

Amber se enteró de lo ocurrido, porque todo el instituto no paraba de hablar de aquello, fue corriendo a hablar con Castiel, pero él no la negó nada, es más defendió a Aqua, y ordenó a Amber que la dejase en paz, porque él siempre estaría allí defendiéndola. Aqua vio como Castiel la defendía ante Amber, y vio como Amber se iba furiosa y llorando, de pronto en el rostro de Aqua nació una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si me permites o no.- dijo Aqua lanzándose para besarlo.

Castiel y Aqua se besaron tan intensamente que todo el instituto podía sentir envidia de aquel amor. Mientras que Dake seguía triste, se encontró con Alexy, quien se paró y quiso consolarlo.

-Ay, amorcito, tan guapo y llorando.- se lamentaba Alexy con una sonrisa.- Esa tristeza solo tiene un nombre, y se llama Amanda, es decir, mi querida Amy, si la quieres de verdad, lucha por ella, haz lo necesario, pero hazla tuya. Aunque, ups, tuya ya es.- dijo Alexy riéndose y se fue con su hermano Armir al verlo.

Armin preguntó porque hablaba con Dake, pensó por un momento que quería ligárselo, pero no, solo quería darle consejo, era algo que su simpatía no podía evitar.

Castiel y Aqua por fin fueron oficialmente novios, en el momento que Peggy prublicó su periódico semanal. "El amor harde en el instituto" ¿Eso también debería ir hacia Amy y Dake? CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores**_

**Capítulo 8: ser inocente**

Amy pensaba que no tenía nada que hablar con Dake, en cambio él sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella e intentar aclarar sus cosas, pero lo cierto es que durante todo lo que quedaba de semana Amy lo evitaba a toda costa, y él no sabía como acercarse a ella, lo intentaba, pero parecía imposible. Alexy junto con su hermano Armin, vio como Dake perdía las esperanzas, cosa que no le gustó ver en un chico tan atractivo como lo era él.

-Tío. Ella te quiere.- afirmó Armin apagando su PSP (play station portable).

-El frikilondio de mi hermanito tiene razón amiguis.- dijo Alexy con una gran sonrisa.

-E..sto... Sí.- dijo Armin sin saber exactamente a que estaba respondiendo, de pronto su rostro se apagó.

-Y ahora, a ti, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Alexy preocupado.- Te acabo de llamar frikilondio, y ni si quiera me has pegado una ostia como acostumbras.- se burlaba Alexy a la vez que iba en serio.

-Bueno chicos, yo lo he intentado, y si ella no quiere saber nada de mí, me iré, y volveré a mi vida de antes sin complicaciones.- afirmó Dake triste ignorando el comportamiento raro de Armin.

Amy llegó justo a tiempo para poder oir las últimas palabras de Dake, se les acercó, disimulando saludar a Alexy y a Armin, de pronto Dake se fue sin despedirse. Amy se sentía triste, porque él había hecho todo lo posible para estar con ella, mientras que ella no lo quiso hacer caso a pesar de que por dentro se moría de ganas por estar con él, Alexy lamentó mucho que la historia de Amy y Dake no acabase como a todos les hubiera gustado, pero lo cierta era que en ese momento no podía ayudarles porque quería primero resolver el problemas, o los problemas que pudiese tener su hermano.

Castiel y Aqua se paseaban felicen por todo el instituto, Amber se moría de envidia, porque según ella esa historia de amor la debía vivir ella no Aqua, y así se lo hizo saber a sus amigas.

-Pero Amber, búscate a otro que sí merezca la pena.- afirmó Karla.

-Déjame en paz estúpida.- dijo Amber atacando a Karla con la mirada.- A mí esos dos no me ganan. Y si dije alguna vez que Castiel sería mío, es porque Castiel va a ser mío.- afirmó Amber con una sonrisa maléfica.

Las demás de su grupo de chicas se limitaron a reir con ella, ni si quiera defendieron a Karla, quien acabó con una mirada llena de ganas de llorar, Aqua vio como ella caminaba sola sin destino parecía, y también vio como su rostro hermoso acabó empañado en lágrimas, como una niña pequeña que acaba de perder su oso de peluche favorito. Aqua no se lo pensó dos veces en prestarla su hombro para llorar, comenzó ofreciéndola un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-No entiendo. Creo que eres la peor enemiga de Amber que yo conozca, sabes que me junto con ella, y a pesar de eso me quieres ayudar.- dijo Karla secándose las lágrimas.

-Karla...- Aqua pronunció aquel nombre con mucha ternura.- Tienes que saber que yo no soy como ella.- afirmó Aqua.

-Lo sé, tú eres maravillosa, y ella... Yo...- decía Karla con mucha vergüenza de ser amiga de Amber.

Karla vio que Amber las observaba y decidió marcharse corriendo, Aqua lo entendió en cuanto se giró y vio a Amber, tenía muchas ganas de ir a enfrentarla, pero prefirió calmarse, se fue corriendo al gimnasio del instituto, Castiel la vio alterada y fue tras ella, intentó calmarla, ella estaba llena de rabia.

-¡Es que Castiel no lo entiendes!- afirmó Aqua sudando.

-¿El qué no entiendo preciosa?- preguntó Castiel.

-¡Es qué siento impotencia!- gritó Aqua casi llorando.

Castiel vio a Aqua como nunca la había visto, vulnerable, necesitada de afecto, por eso decidió presentarle a su banda, donde estaba incluido Lisandro, el chico raro del instituto. Fueron juntos al sótano, y hablaron juntos más tránquilos de todo aquello. Tras enterarse de aquello, de sonreir y calmarse, se fue hasta una de las salas de arriba del todo del instituto, ahí estaba Rosalya, se saludaron, Rosalya la habló de su novio Leigh, maravillas de él, sin darse cuenta de que a Aqua no la importaba mucho su relación Leigh ya que todavía no había tenido el gusto de verlo físicamente, ni de hablar con él. Por fin pudo deshcerse de Rosalya y continuar su camino, iba a buscar a Nathaniel porque la dijeron que estaba arriba pero por lo que parecía, él no estaba ahí, entonces Aqua volvió a bajar, y en las escaleras se lo encontró cargado con unos papeles, le ofreció su ayuda, pero él se negó, y la dijo que si quería hablar con él que lo hiciese en cualquier otro momento y así ella lo hizo.

Castiel se enteró de que Aqua estuvo buscando a Nathaniel, y al principió le enfadó, pero prefirió no mostrarse enfadado porque no quería tener su primera crisis de pareja, pensó tomándoselo a cachondeo.

Amber pensó que hacer pasar por una víctima a Karla para infiltrarla en el grupo de Amy y Aqua no era mala idea, para poder sacar el mayor provecho posible, aunque a ella la pusieran de mal en peor, pues la daba igual, porque pensaba sacar provecho de aquella situación, lógicamente haciendo su esclava a la pobre de Karla, Amber no paraba de reirse de su plan malvado, jurándose a si misma que Aqua sufrirá más pronto de lo que se podría imaginar, realmente Amber era malvada, a nadie más que a ella se le ocurría nada tan malvado como a ella.

Días después, Leigh y Rosalya habían quedado en el sótano del instituto, pero ese día estaba muy oscuro, se apagaba y se encendía sola la luz, Aqua estaba allí dentro porque no encontraba unos apuntes que eran muy importantes para un examen que tenían a la semana siguiente, pensó haberlos dejado ahí el otro día que estuvo con Castiel. De pronto, en cuanto entró Leigh se apagaron las luces solas y no se encendían, Leigh pensó que aquella persona que también estaba en el sótano era Rosalya y la besó, mientras la besaba entró Rosalya y se encendieron de repente las luces, Rosalya los vio, después llegó Lisandro porque había quedado con Castiel, medio segundo depués apareció Castiel, Aqua empujó a Leigh y le abofeteó, depués Rosalya hizo lo mismo. Castiel se enfadó mucho con Aqua y se fue corriendo de ahí, ella intentó ir tras él, pero el fue más rápido y le perdió de vista.

Amy se encontró con Dake en el patio, se le acercó, y se disculpó por su comportamiento.

-Intento entenderlo. Pero tú, ¿acaso entiendes lo mucho que te amo y que no sé que me pasa? No soy el mismo, ya no me interesa ninguna chica guapa que vea, solo tú.- afirmó Dake con mucha franqueza en su mirada.

Amy no pudo evitar emocionarse, la saltaron de repente las lágrimas, Dake la abrazó con mucho amor, y finalmente se besaron. Él la pidió ser algo serio, nada de tonteos, sino ser novios, novios de verdad, ella corriendo lo respondió con beso intenso, pero hermoso.

Por otra parte, Alexy intentaba descubrir porque estaba raro su hermano Armin, pero él no le decía nada, de hecho se inventó la típica escusa de "Me duele mucho la tripa" para poderse ir. Típìco en él.

Castiel seguía sin querer saber nada de Aqua, es más lo único que la dijo fue "Odio el día en que te conocí y dejé que entrases en mi vida", después de aquello se fue furioso. Pero aquí estaba claro que alguien se la había jugado a Aqua, porque después de que entraran todos funcionaba perfectamente la luz, estaba claro que alguien había jugado sucio. Y Aqua no parará hasta saber quien fue tan ruin. ¿Quién creéis que fue? CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores.**_

**Capítulo 9: la teoría**

Castiel no estaba realmente bien, se sentía mal, se sentía engañado, Aqua estaba desconsolable, lloraba sin cesar, aunque en clase tenía que disimular, la única que se había enterado era Amy porque se la encontró llorando desesperadamente y no la quedó de otra que contárselo, ni Iris, ni Kim, ni Peggy, ni violetta y ni Melody sabían nada, Amy se encargó de contarlas todo lo ocurrido, Peggy pensó que podría ser un gran titular, pero las demás no estaban de acuerdo y la detuvieron. En clase estuvieron susurrando.

-Chicas, tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.- pensó Kim.

-Ya... Pero no podemos, Aqua no quiere que nos metamos en sus asuntos. Ella me lo contó a mí, pero porque la vi desconsolable y no le quedó de otra.- afirmó Amy preocupada.

-Amigas, eso da igual. Lo importante es ayudarla.- aseguró Iris.

-Es cierto, ella se merece nuestra ayuda.- dijo Melody.

-Pues sí.- afirmó Violeta.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Peggy.

-Señoritas. ¿Qué tanto susurran?- preguntó el Sr. Farres enfadado.

-Nada profesor.- afirmaron todas a la vez.

Castiel dejó de ir al instituto hasta pasadas dos semanas, Aqua se sentía realmente culpable, porque sentía que todo lo que estaba pasando con él era solo su culpa. Leigh y Rosalya también seguían sin hablarse, Rosalya al principio pensó que Aqua también era culpable de su ruptura con él, pero se dio cuenta de que el único responsable y culpable de lo que había ocurrido era Leigh, entonces ella decidió ir a ofrecerle su amistad a Aqua, al principio ella no sabía como reaccionar ante la propuesta de amistad de Rosalya, pero pensó que podían ser buenas amigas y además como la caía bien a pesar de todo pues no iba haber problema en comenzar una nueva amistad.

Más tarde, justo en el día que Castiel decide regresar al instituto, Leigh decide pedir disculpas a Aqua, siendo sincero con ella.

-No es que seas fea. Pero a mí me gusta más Rosalya y su estilo. No es que no tengas estilo, es que...- dijo Leigh algo confuso.

-No lo estropees más Leigh. No quiero más problemas por tu culp.- afirmó Aqua y se fue.

Lo cierto es que Castiel vio que Aqua hablaba con Leigh y cada vez se convecía más de que podían ser amantes, o que su propósito era ponerle celoso con él, en realidad no sabía exactamente que pretendía, pero aquello le ponía enfermo. Dake vio a Castiel pegado a la pared, pensativo y enfadado con el mundo, por alguna razón aquello era lo que decía su rostro, Dake quiso acercarse a él y hablar, pero se detuvo a pensar que a lo mejor la tomaría con él, y como que no quería tener problemas ni con él ni con nadie, además que en realidad poco le importaba todo aquello, de pronto vio en el patio a Amy y quiso ir a saludarla con un beso enamoradizo, ella se disculpó diciéndole que estaba buscando a Nathaniel, pero que después de un rato iría a buscarlo, entonces Dake aunque estaba un poco celoso lo aceptó, y se fue a comprarse un café en la cefetería del instituto, ahí se encontró con Alexy.

-Oye tu hermano lleva dos semanas sin venir. ¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó Dake.

-No sé, eso intentó averiguar, pero me resukta difícil, pero ya lo averiguaré, no te preocupes.- afirmó Alexy con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿sabías que viene un chico nuevo? - preguntó Alexy.

-No. Pero a penas queda nada, para que acabe el primer trimestre.- dijo Dake sorprendido de lo que le dijo Alexy.

-Lo sé, tengo entendido de que entra en el segundo trimestre. Pero da igual, solo espero que esté cañón.- dijo Alexy sonriendo.

Dake se rió con él, tomaron un café juntos y después se fue cada uno por su lado. Amy por fin encontró a Nathaniel, estaba con Melody, ella lo miraba de una manera muy especial, Amy se arrepintió de interrumpirles y quiso salir de aquel aula, pero él la agarro de la cintura y la dijo que no se fuese, aquello lo oyó Amber, y se fue diciendo que aquello era realmente interesante, pero como según ella debía ir a buscar a su querido Castiel y fue en busca de él. Melody dejó a solas a Amy y a Nathaniel, se fue con una sonrisa desimulada, eso era fácil de ver en su mirada.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Amy?- preguntó Nathaniel sonriendo.

-Nath. Necesito que me digas, si hay alguien en el instituto a parte de la directora que tenga una copia de las llaves del aula aquel donde se pueden dirigir las luces.- preguntó Amy nerviosa.

-Claro. El encargado del mantenimiento del instituto. ¿Por?- preguntó Nathaniel preocupado.

-Nada, cosas.- dijo Amy, se despidió con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

Nathaniel no entendió muy bien porque quería saberlo, pero no se quería meter en la vida de Amy por eso se limitó a seguirla el juego sin hacerla preguntas que tal vez la molestarían. Amy se encontró en su camino a Dake, hizo como sino lo viera y se fue deprisamente acelerada, Dake se preocupó por ella y por eso fue detrás de ella, para saber que la pasaba no para quererla controlar como ella en un principio pensó, y como vio que él iba detrás de ella le pidió que confiase en ella y que le explicaría todo, pero en otro momento porque aquel era indicado, ni si quiera era el lugar indicado para hablar de ello con él. Dake aceptó lo que ella le pidió, pero no con muy buena cara.

Amy fue a buscar a las chicas menos a Aqua, ellas estaban ansiosas por saber que tenía Amy por contarlas.

-Tengo una teoría de lo que realmente pasó.- dijo Amy tensamente.

-¿Qué teoría?- preguntaron las demás a la vez y nerviosas.

-Creo que alguien robó las llaves al encargado del mantenimiento del instituto para poder jugar con las luces, y como sabía que Aqua estaba ahí y que allí en el sótano habían quedado Leigh y Rosalya, se las ingenió para que Rosalya llegase dos minutos tarde, con dos minutos era suficiente para que pasase lo que pasó.- afirmó Amy algo dudosa, pero creyendo en su teoría.

-Sí... La verdad es que todo cuadra perfectamente.- aseguró Melody.

-Bruja estúpida. Puedo apostar mi cabeza a que Amber tiene bastante que ver en esto.- dijo Kim muy segura de su respuesta y furiosa.

Todas estaban de acuerdo con Kim, pero debían actuar con astucia. no podía darse nadie cuenta de que sospechaban de Amber, necesitaban pruebas y iban a conseguilar a como diese lugar. Aqua las vio muy misteriosas, pero ella disimularon muy bien y aseguraron que todo estaba perfecto, estuvieron todo el día junto a Aqua, no iban a permitir que Castiel la ofendiese o algo parecido.

Por otra parte, Lisandro el mejor amigo de Castiel, sentía que debía creer en Aqua y así se lo quiso hacer saber a Castiel, pero él no le hizo caso, es más le pidió que si quería seguir siendo su amigo no le volviese a hablar de ella, a Lisandro no le quedó más remedio que aceptar las peticiones de Castiel porque no quería perder una amistad de tantos años.

Aqua se dio cuenta de que no merecía la pena llorar por Castiel porque si él decidió no creerla, ella decidió olvidarlo y así lo iba a hacer. Justamente al día siguiente de aquello que era martes regresó al instituto Armin, decidido a confesar algo por lo cual se estuvo sintiendo una basura durante aquellas dos semanas que no fue a clase, pero se encontró con Amber tan alegre.

-Niño tecnológico.- se burló Amber.- Gracias. Jajajajajajajaja. Aqua ya es toda tuya, está libre. ¿A qué esperas para conquistarla?- preguntó Amber feliz por haber conseguido su propósito.

Armin la respondió con una sonrisa falsa, como se sentía él, hecho de falsedad. Pero se encontró con Aqua, quien al verlo lo abrazó intensamente sonriendo.

-Armin, estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó preocupada Aqua.

-Aqua. No lo aguanto más. Te amo.- confesó Armin siendo sincero hasta que comenzó a fingir, se dijo a si mismo "lo siento".- Me acabo de enterar de que has roto con Castiel, lo siento mucho princesa. Tú te mereces lo mejor y aquí todo el mundo sabe como es él. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo conmigo?- preguntó sonriendo Armin.

Aqua estaba confusa, pensó que lo de Castiel era demasiado reciente, no supo responderle con palabras, entonces lo abrazó, le confesó que estaba confusa y que necesitaba tiempo, él aceptó darla tiempo, pero la prometió que no pararía de intentar conquistarla como Castiel jamás podría hacerlo.

El viernes de aquella semana, las chicas fueron a ver a Aqua y se quedaron allí a dormir, no la dejaron sola porque sabían lo confusión que en su cabeza y en su corazón había, obviamente no la contaron nada al respecto sobre la teoría de Amy y no pensaban decírselo hasta tener pruebas. Al día siguiente era el cumpleños de Aqua (como bien debéis recordar del episodio anterior). Aqua no sabía nada, pero la esperaría una sorpresa. Fueron todas ellas, Lisandro, Rosalya, Armin, Alexy, Dake y Nathaniel, a Castiel no lo invitaron a pesar de que se acordaba perfectamente de esa fecha. Castiel ya estaba más calmado y fue a felicitarla por su dieciseis cumpleaños personalmente, Agatha le abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verlo porque ella tenía entendido que Castiel y su sobrina Aqua ya no eran novios. Castiel vio que Armin y Aqua estaban bailando felizmente entonces se arrepintió de haber ido, pidió a Agatha que no dijera a Aqua que él fue a verla y se fue decepcionado. Dake sí que lo vio, se lo contó a Amy ella no se lo podía creer, pero finalmente así era, aquello era cierto, pidió a Dake que averiguase y él como un buen novio la prometió que así lo haría pero ya el domingo o el lunes. Aqua no se dio cuenta de nada, pero se sentía feliz de pasar aquel rato tan agradable, la verdad es que ella no contaba con aquella fiesta, pero esa felicidad fue bien recibida.

Armin después de la fiesta se dio cuenta de que tenía posibilidades con Aqua y dejó de sentirse tan culpanble. ¿De qué se siente culpable Armin? CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores**_

**Capítulo 10: la verdad.**

El lunes fue Armin a recoger a Aqua para ir juntos al instituto, de repente Aqua se sentía feliz por tener su compañía pero al mismo tiempo sentía que le daba falsas esperanzas, pero no se atrevía a ponerle un alto porque ante todo lo apreciaba demasiado y estaba muy confusa. Aquel mismo día, Dake en vez de llegar a primera hora como era lo normal, llegó a segunda porque fue a hablar con Castiel, a entender un poco la situación que Castiel tenía con Aqua, además de que iba también porque se lo pidió su novia y él como buen novio la obedece.

-¿Tú? ¿Aquí? ¿Qué quieres Dakota?- preguntó Castiel seriamente y dejándole entrar en su casa.

-¿Todavía en pijama? Si no piensas ir al instituto, ¿por qué madrugas?- preguntó Dake sin entenderlo.

-Idiota, está claro que porque tocaste el timbre.- afirmó Castiel enfadado.

-A mí no me mientes. No has podido pegar ojo en todo el fin de semana por lo menos.- aseguró Dake convencido.

-Sí y sabes por qué.- preguntó Castiel tirándose al sofá.

-No.- negó Dake.

-Porque me enamoré de la peor chica que he conocido en toda mi vida.- afirmó Castiel.- Y me siento como una puta mierda. Porque todo esto es mi culpa, me ilusioné demasiado y como siempre la cagué.

-Pero. ¿Tú a caso le has dado la oportunidad de que te explique como se dieron las cosas realmente?- preguntó Dake.- Mira, te dejo con la duda, tú sabrás bien lo que haces. Y sino lo haces es por cobarde.- afirmó Dake seriamente.

Dake después de decirle eso se fue y lo dejó pensativo, en cuanto llegó a clase, en el intercambio le contó todo lo que había hablado con Castiel a Amy, ella no parecía sorprendida, se imaginaba que Castiel estuviese así por aquello, ya que no es la primera vez que le pasa, ya le pasó una vez, con Debrah su ex novia, la novia que tuvo anterior a Aqua, de eso hace bastante, él no quería creer más en las mujeres, porque según él todas tarde o temprano le engañan, realmente le trató peor que mal y eso al pobre le afectó demasiado y lo convirtió en lo que es, un chico frío, parecía no tener sentimientos, pero siempre los tenía, guardados, pero ahí estaban.

Aqua entre miles de confusiones se iba paseando por todo el patio, dando vueltas y vueltas, la saludaban y ella parecía no oir a sus compañeros, hasta que de pronto llegó una persona difícil de ignorar ya que la encanta ser el centro de atención.

-¿Qué quieres Amber? No me apetece discutir contigo.- dijo Aqua medio perdida.

-Me da igual.- se empezó a reir Amber.- Sabes quien va a venir el trimestre que viene a incorporarse al instituto. Tu querido Ken.- se burló Amber y se fue sin parar de reirse y de hacer el ridículo.

Aqua pensó que lo hacía para molestarla, que sus palabras eran mentiras como lo es ella, toda una mentira, fue corriendo a preguntárselo a su hermano, pero él lo confirmó, entonces Aqua se echó a llorar delante de Nathaniel tirándose al suelo, en pocas palabras, haciendo el ridículo delante de él. Nathaniel la ayudó a levantarse, Aqua no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó desesperada, en ese mismo instante entró Amber, sonrió maléficamente y se fue queriéndoles dejar solos. Amber confesó a Castiel que Aqua quería con todos, que no se podía conformar con uno solo, que primero con él, luego con Leigh, después con Armin y ahora con su hermano Nathaniel. Amber disfrutaba contándole eso a Castiel, aunque lamentablemente todo lo que ella hacía no conseguía para nada que Castiel se fijase en ella, es más la alejaba cada vez más de él y ella no se quería dar cuenta de aquello.

Amy junto a las demás, excepto Aqua, intentaban idealizar un plan para desenmascarar a Amber, pero no sabían como sino tenían aún las pruebas que neceitaban. De repente por la cabeza de Amy surgió una pequeña idea y apareció visible en su rostro.

-En serio piensas que Karla nos puede ayudar.- dijo Kim tomándoselo un poco a cachondeo.- Tronca esa no va hacer nada.- afirmó Kim.

-Es demasiado cobarde.- aseguró Peggy.

-Ya, pero nosotras somos más y podemos protegerla de Amber.- pensó Amy.

-¿Y si pedimos ayuda a Nathaniel?- preguntó Melody.

-No seas estúpida, ese si que no nos va a servir de nada. Al fin y al cabo, también es un cobarde.- afirmó Kim.

Las chicas pensaron que a Amy se le había ido aquella ida que para ellas era absurda, de ir y convencer a Karla para que esté de su lado.

Armin vio a Aqua hablar con Nathaniel, quiso saber que tanto hablaban y se apoyó en la puerta para escucharles, se dio cuenta de que Aqua estaba destrozada con todo lo que pasaba, Nathaniel estaba siendo un buen amigo, la consoló por lo de Castiel a pesar de que se llevasen fatal, Armin comenzó a sentirse realmente mal, porque a pesar de que él la amaba, no quería verla sufrir, él la conocía y sabía que si lloraba era de rabia e impotencia, además de por el dolor que le causa que la persona que ella ama no le crea.

Amy estaba en los vestuarios de mujeres cambiándose porque les tocaba educación física, Dake después de cambiarse, entró al vestuario de mujeres y la vio en ropa interior, Amy se sonrojó mucho y casi se tropieza y casi se cae, pero él la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó intensamente, ella felizmente le pidió que la dejase cambiarse, ordenándole que se fuera para no meterse en problemas ninguno de los dos. Amy estaba muy feliz, porque se dio cuenta que ni con Nathaniel fue tan feliz. Nathaniel vio salir del vestuario de mujeres a Dake, pero no se atrevió a reclamarle ya que cinco minutos después salió Amy, y se había dado cuenta que habían estado juntos, él se sintió mal porque todavía quería a Amy, pero prefirió aparentar felicidad e indiferencia.

En el gimnasio, justo cuando estaban toda la clase reunida, incluido Castiel. Armin pidió el turno para poder hablar en clase y el profesor de gimnasia le cedió la palabra.

-Sé que muchos de vosotros estáis intentando comprender una cosa.- decía Armin mientras todo el mundo susurraba y el profesor ordenó silencio.- Voy a ser claro y directo. Aquel día, Aqua estaba buscando yo que sé en el sótano, a la misma hora que Rosalya y Leigh habían quedado, eso Amber lo sabía, por eso me hizo su complice para que le robase las llaves al señor encargado del mantenimiento del instituto, después me pidió que la enseñase como poder manipular las luces, y lo hice. En ese momento estaba tan oscuro, que Leigh pensó que Aqua era Rosalya y la besó. Me siento como una basura, porque me enamoré de ti Aqua, y por eso fui capaz de aliarme con esa arpía, la única diferencia es que yo sí tengo corazón y me duele todo esto. Lo siento, ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme.- dijo Armin, no evitó emocionarse y se tuvo que ir corriendo porque se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho.

Castiel se sintió como una basura por no creer en Aqua, por creer más en las apariencias, pero lo que confesó Armin hizo que ella se llenara más de valor y dignidad, a pesar de que Aqua no entendía tanta maldad por parte de Amber, porque parte de Armin no sabía exactamente que opinar. Alexy por fin entendió el comportamiento de su hermano, pero a pesar de todo, él era su hermano y debía apoyarlo, por muy incorrecto que haya sido su comportamiento.

Castiel fue de inmediato a pedirle disculpas a Aqua, ella las aceptó, pero se negó a volver con él.

-En una relación, sino hay confianza, no hay nada.- afirmó Aqua con el rostro triste.

Castiel no quiso volver a hablar con Amber, sintió que era la peor rata existente que había conocido. Él se dio cuenta de que lo que le dijo Dake era cierto, sino quiso preguntarle a Aqua lo que en verdad pasó, era por cobarde, por miedo exactamente. Aqua, ¿realmente perdonó que Castiel no confiase en ella? CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores**_

**Capítulo 11: el plan**

Aqua en el fondo se sentía aliviada de que ya se hubiese sabido la verdad, pero se sentía muy triste porque a pesar de "haber perdonado a Castiel", sentía que jamás podría volver a estar con él a pesar de lo que ellos pudieran sentir, porque ella jamás podría confiar en una persona que lo primero que hizo fue desconfiar de ella sin dejarla dar explicaciones de nada, y si él no confiaba en ella. ¿Acaso ella podría confiar en él? Aqua ni si quiera conocía a Leigh, el que era novio de Rosalya y del cual ella hablaba maravillas de él, lo conoció y fue pasar cosas horribles que la terminaron por alejar de Castiel.

Rosalya perdonó a Leigh porque había entendido perfectamente lo que ocurrió, es cierto que ella pensó que él fue el que se lanzó sobre Aqua, bueno en realidad así fue, pero Rosalya no se imaginaba que la hubiese confundido con Aqua, por tanto, como ella lo amaba a pesar de todo quiso perdonarlo ya que en verdad él no era el culpable, y él aceptó volver con ella porque la quería y había entendido que todo fue un malentendido y agradeció mucho que Rosalya perdonase aquel malentendido. Leigh al principio se resistía a perdonar aquella desconfianza, pero sabía como era Rosalya y no quería estropear aquellos casi dos años que llevaban de novios por eso volvió con ella casi enseguida.

Rosalya vio que Castiel la estaba pasando mal, quiso darle su apoyo y comprensión, ya que ella tampoco confió en su novio y eso que llevaban casi dos años de novios.

-Rosalya déjame en paz, no ves que estoy bien, no necesito del apoyo de nadie. Nunca lo he necesitado y jamás lo necesitaré.- afirmó Castiel alterado.

-Cálmate, yo solo quiero ayudarte. Yo te entiendo y estoy aquí intentando ser tu amiga, y rechazas mi amistad.- dijo Rosalya sin entender el comportamiento de Castiel.- ¿Realmente eso quiéres? Tirar la toalla...

-¡No necesito tu opinión!- exlamó Castiel marchándose.

Amy y Dake estuvieron hablando juntos sobre todo lo que había pasado, a final de cuentas, resultaba que la teoría de Amy estaba bien encaminada, excepto porque no contaba con Armin. Amy y Dake no paraban de darse besitos y abrazarse, eran unos tontitos enamorados, vieron que llegaba por la izquierda Castiel y por la derecha Aqua, entonces de inmediato Dake fue a hablar con él y Amy con ella.

ZONA CASTIEL/DAKE.

-Tío joder, ¿y esa cara? Al fin se supo la verdad.- afirmó Dake muy en plan colegas de toda la vida.

ZONA AQUA/AMY.

-Tía, yo soy tú y lo perdono, él te quiera, mira la cara de perdido que tiene. Sin ti está perdido.- afirmó Amy sonriendo.

-Sabes...- Aqua sonríe.

ZONA CASTIEL/DAKE.

-Ajá, yo la amo. Pero Dake. Ella y yo jamás vamos a cambiar, somos demasiado diferentes, y sabes que, todo esto es mi culpa. Tío quiero estar un rato solo, adiós.- dijo Castiel con la mirada perdida y se marchó.

ZONA AQUA/AMY.

-Somos diferentes. Yo lo quiero y mucho, pero no puedo estar con alguien que desconfía de mí cada vez que puede. Y no pienso cambiar a alguien porque simplemente así lo quiera yo. Adiós amiga.- afirmó Aqua sonriendo y se marchó.

Amy y Dake nuevamente se reunieron, se abrazaron y dijeron a la vez "Son polos opuestos que se atraen". Realmente estaban preocupados por Castiel y Aqua, pero en ese tipo de peleas o como se lo pueda llamar a eso, solamente es una discusión de dos, los demás siempre saldrán sobrando.

Amber estaba furiosa porque todo le salió mal, según ella, porque escogió a un estúpido que tal vez esté enamorado de Aqua, pero no lo suficiente si es capaz de traicionarla. Amber necesitaba vengarse y para poderlo hacer necesitaba a Karla.

-Karlita, bonita. ¿Verdad que vas a infiltrarte entre ellas? Por mí.- preguntó Amber aparentando quererla.

-Claro que sí Amber. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y yo te soy fiel hasta el final.- respondió Karla creyéndose todo lo que Amber la decía y se marchó feliz.

-Estúpida. Te crees todo cielo.- dijo Amber sin parar de reirse.

Lamentablemente Amber y sus sentimientos de venganza no se dieron cuenta de que alguien les escuchó perfectamente, ese fue Armin, y a pesar de que a lo mejor Aqua jamás lo perdonaría, porque es una chica que odia las mentiras, pues para ganarse aquel perdón fue con las chicas y les confesó todo lo que escuchó y no solo eso, se le ocurrió un plan.

-No sé si funcione, pero no se me ocurre nada más. Infiltrarme nuevamente con ellas, hacerme el arrepentido, el que ahora más que nunca necesita vengarse o cualquier parida que se me ocurra al momento e intentar que salga todo mal en su plan y así no poderte hacer más daño Aqua, más del que ya te hizo.- aseguró Armin.

-Pues... Mi hermano tiene razón carazón.- dijo Alexy sonriendo.

-Pues el que la cagó tuvo una buena idea.- afirmó Kim sonriendo.

-Sí, el bruto tiene cerebro, es agradable saberlo.- dijo Peggy burlándose de él.

-Pues sí.- afirmó Violetta con timidez, pero sonriendo.

-Pobrecito, no os metáis con él.- dijo Melody sonrojada y sonriendo.

-Está bien. Aqua amiga, es lo mejor. Que lo haga cuanto antes.- pidió Amy.

-No estoy segura de que sea lo correcto, pero confio en que Armin lo logrará.- afirmó Aqua sonriendo.

De repente Armin también la echó una sonrisa, Melody se sintió un poco incómoda en aquella situación, pero no tenía más remedio que aguantar aquel momento y disimular. De pronto cuando terminaban de hablar Karla se acercó a ellos llorando *FINGIENDO*, ellos obviamente captaron que así comenzaría y como era lógico tenían que seguirla el juego y así lo hicieron.

-Ay nena. ¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó Kim, como una actriz profesional.

-Parece actriz.- dijo Violetta susurrando.

-Amber. No la aguanto más. ¿Puedo juntarme con vosotras?-preguntó Karla aparentando estar desesperada.

Las chicas aparentaron creerla, la preguntar que qué había sido esta vez, y ella las inventó una parida, lo típico que en realidad si era cierto porque Amber se lo hacía, pero ella lo decía como sino fuese cierto. La parte del plan que debían cumplir las chicas y Alexy, era conseguir que Karla cambiase de bando realmente, y la parte de Armin, era hacer que es malvado como Amber y unirse a ella para derrotarla. ¿Lo conseguirá?

Dake intentó perseguir a Castiel con el fin de que él aceptase su amistad, finalmente acabó por aceptarla, pasaron juntos aquella tarde, con las locuras de Dake él acabó riéndose y olvidándose de todo un poco, cosa que en esos momentos le hacía muy bien. Castiel y Dake acabaron siendo muy amigos.

Al día siguiente, era sábado, Dake y Castiel quedaron por la mañana para ir a correr, Castiel lo invitó a comer en su casa, comieron patatas fritas y una hamburguesa, típico en Castiel, lamentablemente lo tuvo que hacer Dake porque Castiel era un desastre en la cocina por completo. Dake tuvo que decirle a Castiel que se tenía que ir después de comer porque había quedado con Amy y él todavía tenía que cambiarse y ducharse. Entonces Castiel le ofreció que se duchase allí en su casa y le prestó ropa, Dake aceptó, por suerte le valía la ropa de Castiel. En el armario de Castiel había ropa de salir, era raro visto la ropa que solía ponerse, era gracioso y todo ver como Dake se probaba la ropa de Castiel. Por fin consiguió algo que se pareciese más a su estilo y se fue.

Amy en cuanto vio a Dake lo abrazó corriendo y al olerlo se dio cuenta de que olía a Castiel, cosa que le pareció al principio un poco raro, pero se alegro de que su novio se hiciese amigo de Castiel, no era precisamente bueno dejarlo solo aunque él así lo quisiera, su mirada y sus gestos siempre piden otras cosas de lo que piden sus labios, y Amy lo sabía ya por experiencia. Dake quiso saber porque decía aquello Amy y se lo preguntó.

-Pues... Porque cuando fui novia de Nathaniel, Castiel estaba saliendo con el demonio en vivo, esa es mil veces peor que Amber, osea que imagínate como es Debrah. Cuando lo dejaron fue por una confusión, que encima era una mentira de ella, pero Castiel creía más en ella que en Nathaniel. Yo quise apoyarlo y todo, y él pensó una locura. Jajajjaja.- dijo Amy recordándolo.

-¿Qué locura amor?- preguntó Dake interesado por la historia.

-Pensó, que estaba enamorada de él, y que por eso cuando aquello pasó estaba más con él que con Nath. Sinceramente, yo no estaba ya bien con Nathaniel, y mis sentimientos por momentos se confundían. realmente no sabía que sentir.- afirmó Amy con la emoción del momento en sus ojos.

Dake veía como Amy se derrumbaba al recordar aquellos momentos, no supo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y apoyarla, estar con ella, sin soltarla. Lamentablemente, cuando Amy ya parecía estar bien, Dake no pudo evitar ser sincero y decir lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué pasa Dake?- preguntó Amy preocupada.

-Pienso que, sientes aquello que sentías hace tanto tiempo, por Nathaniel o por Castiel, yo que sé. Y aunque siempre te querre, tal vez no puedo estar con alguien que tal vez siga sintiendo cosas por otro que no soy yo. Lo siento.- se lamentó Dake triste y se marchó dejando a Amy con el rostro apagado, sin movimiento.

Amy sintió en aquel momento que nuevamente estaba soltera, pero que su corazón jamás lo estaría, porque siempre tendría dueño, aquel dueño que la acababa dejar por la confusión de aquellos sentimientos viejos y encontrados. Peggy no pudo evitar tener un nuevo titular en su periódico "El amor se derrumba en el Sweet Amoris", trágico para sus corazones, pero cierto. ¿Amy sigue enamorada de Nathaniel, o posiblemente de Castiel? CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores**_

**Capítulo 12: Llegan las navidades**

Amber seguía sin confiar y creer realmente a Armin, quien intentaba ser lo máximo creíble, pero no era fácil hacer de villano y él siempre fue pésimo como actor, él no sirve para aprenderse ningún guión, pero debía actuar ya que fue de hecho su plan, entonces la prometió que conseguiría salir como pareja con Aqua, ella no se lo creía, pero no se iba a perder el gusto de que él hiciese el ridículo y la volviese a fallar.

Delante de Amber, Armin tuvo que ir hacia Aqua, hacerla gestos con la mirada para que lo entendiese todo, Aqua no sabía para nada a que se refería, pero en cuanto vio a Amber lo entendió todo, ella pensó Pero si esto no estaba incluido... Pero no la quedó más remedio que actuar.

-Ohhhhh... Armin. Un principe azul...- Aqua sin darse cuenta empezó a sobreactuar, menos mal que Amber no lo llegó a captar.

-Me gustas Aqua. ¿Quiéres ser mi novia?- preguntó Armin para que se le oyese y luego empezó a susurrar.- Vamos hacer que hablamos y luego me abrazas felizmente.

Y así lo hicieron. Castiel los vio, no entendía nada, Amber se creyó todo y se fue feliz. Armin se lo intentó explicar todo a Castiel, pero él no le quería escuchar, Amy dijo que ya se encargaría ella de hablar con él, pero al finalizar las clases, porque aquel momento no era el indicado. Al final Castiel fue más rápido que Amy y no pudo ni si quiera despedirse, pero Amy sabía perfectamente donde encontrarle y a cual hora.

Aqua le contó todo lo ocurrido desde que llegó al Sweet Amoris a su tía Agatha, quien se encontró sorprendida al enterarse de aquellas situaciones y la intenta aconsejar lo mejor posible.

-Pues hija, yo lo único que creo que puedo decirte... Es que si amas a Castiel no lo dejes ir, mira esta semana estás atacada con los exámenes, pero la semana que viene dan las vaciones, y durante esas vacaciones intenta meditar sobre tu futuro con ese chico, deja que acabe el año así, el año que viene te irá mejor, ya verás.- afirmó Agatha sonriéndola y dejándola pensativa.

Armin quedó para estudiar con Aqua. Kim estaba intentando estudiar pero con la música estropeándola los oídos. Violetta se fue al parque a estudiar porque dice que la resulta muy relajante y se encontró con Alexy, quien se sentó a su lado y estudió junto a ella, dejándola completamente sonrojada. Melody se fue a la biblioteca donde se encontró a Nathaniel, y como ella tenía un par de dudas pues se las preguntó a él encantada por tener su compañía. Peggy se quedó en su casa, intentando estudiar, pero pensando en un nuevo tema para su periódico, como siempre. Amber y sus amigas se fueron de shopping. Karla se quedó sola mortificada y encerrada en su habitación. Lisandro estaba componiendo una nueva canción. Leigh ayudó a Rosalya a estudiar aunque lo único que consiguió fue desconcentrarla. Y Amy fue a ver a Castiel al sótano del instituto.

-Ajá, sabía que ibas a estar aquí.- afirmó Amy sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te acuerdes. Aquí ensayamos...- dijo Castiel sin terminar la frase.

-Y aquí mostramos nuestros sentimientos.- Amy mencionó aquellas palabras emocionada.- Hace mucho no canto acompañada por nadie. Lamentablemente, solo pude cantar una vez con vosotros.- dijo Amy viendo en sus recuerdos el pasado.

-Y lo hacías bastante bien.- dijo Castiel apagado.

-Casti. Jajajajajaja... ¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó Amy emocionada.

-Pues claro. Como para olvidarlo, te gustaba que hiciese el ridículo metiéndote así conmigo.- Castiel emnpezó a sonreir y eso hizo que Amy también lo hiciese.

-Sí, tú siempre has sido mi hermanito.- de repente Amy no lo pudo evitar y se rompió a llorar.

-Amy, ojalá hubieses sido mi hermana, hubieras sido la mejor del mundo.- aseguró Castiel sonriendo.- Y cuéntame, qué hay de cierto en lo que me intentó decir el idiota de Armin.- preguntó Castiel

Amy le contó toda la verdad, su plan y él logró sacarse un peso de encima en su conciencia, aunque aún seguía dolido por estar separado de Aqua. Castiel acompañó a su casa a Amy, Dake los vio y se moría de celos por dentro, se dio media vuelta y se fue antes de que lo vieran.

Amber necesitaba buenas chuletas y se dio cuenta de que Aqua era demasiado lista y que podría ayudarla a sacar una buena nota, entonces Aqua vio allí su oportunidad, ya que pensaba que era una locura hacer lo que Armin propusó, consiguió que pasase todo lo contrario en el examen de Amber, así consiguió vengarse. Dieron las notas y Amber se esperaba una buena bronca en su casa, todo lo contrario que Nathaniel, ni parecen hermanos.

Ya estaban en Navidad, cada cual con su familia, algunos pasándola bien y otros como Amber sufriendo por sus malas notas. Amy no paró de pensar ni un solo momento en Dake, ni Dake de pensar en ella, se amaban demasiado, aunque Amy sabía perfectamente que la única responsable era ella. No hubo un solo día en el que Castiel no dejase de pensar en Aqua y ella en él, pero sabían que eran demasiado diferentes, y que tal vez eso era lo que tanto les separaba inevitablemente, los padres de Aqua pasaron las navidades con ella, pero antes de que empezase su segundo trimestre en el instituto se tuvieron que ir, Agatha era la única de la familia que sabía de los amoríos de Aqua, ella era la persona en la cual más confiaba Aqua de su familia para contarle aquellas cosas. Armin y Alexy se fueron a Manhattan, Nueva York, para ir a ver a sus abuelos junto a sus padres, lo bueno es que obtenieron una buena propina que les agradó bastante. Violetta se fue con su madre a la finca que tenían a las afueras, donde fueron también sus primos y tíos, pasándola todos juntos. Melody estuvo con sus padres y sus primos que fueron a verla. Nathaniel disfrutaba comparar las notas suyas con las de su hermana, quien intentó quemarle su camisa favorita, pero no lo logró porque la pillaron, mientras a ella la regañaban, él se reía de ella, pero Amber juró que se vengaría de él, pero él ya dejó de tenerla miedo o al menos eso decía. Kim en las navidades conoció a un amigo de su primo y acabó liada con él en el baño acabando en ser su novia, sus padres felices porque al fin su hija había conocido a un chico "correcto", aunque ella lo dudaba mucho, pensaba que únicamente eran apariencias. Peggy se pasaba aquellas cenas familiares discutiendo sobre temas periodísticos, ya no la aguantaban, pero no les importaba porque sabían que aquello era lo que la hacía realmente feliz. Karla se quedó con sus tíos, porque su madre había encontrado "al amor de su vida" y se fue con él a pasar las navidades en Las Vegas. Amy nuevamente, pasó las navidades con su Nana, pero sus padres decidieron aparecer en la cena de Fin de Año, cosa que a ella la sorprendió mucho, pero la alegró bastante saber que tendría la compañia de sus padres aunque fuese solamente una noche. Dake se fue a Australia a pasar las navidades con su familia. Castiel la pasó con sus padres, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero era Navidad no podía negarse, pero eso sí, siempre al lado de Demonio, su perro.

Aqua no se imaginó jamás encontrarse justo el último día del año con Castiel, en un parque donde ella paseaba junto a su perra Maya, ya sé que nunca os hablé de ella, pero es el momento de hacerlo. Aqua no se separaba de su perrita, la quería muchísimo, ya que era como su hermana, a su tía Agatha nunca la gustaron mucho los animales, pero por su sobrina favorita debía aceptarla, además era su madrina y más valía aceptar a Maya, quien ya era miembro de la familia. Castiel miró fijamente a los ojos a Aqua, intentó burlarse de su perrita ya que Demonio era mucho más grande que Maya, extraño, pero Maya se vio realmente atraída por Demonio y parecía que él también, entonces Castiel y Aqua no pudieron evitar reirse. Por fin aquellos dos tontos enamorados se dieron cuenta que al fin y al cabo no eran tan diferentes como parecía, y aquello no pudo evitarles aquella hermosa mirada que dejaba reflejada tanta pasión, tantas ganas de agarrar sus cuerpos y unir sus labios, no podían evitar sentir aquello, pero aquella escena romántica que debía acabar en un final feliz se vio interrumpida por una llamada que tenía Aqua de Amy y otra que tenía Castiel de Dake a la vez, quienes les pedía consejo y consuelo a la vez, Aqua tuvo que despedirse con una sonrisa y él supo aceptar que así debía ser.

Amy se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más que nunca a Dake, pero que no debía forzar la situación porque podría empeorar, y ella lo quería demasiado para permitir que aquello pasara. Dake también sentía lo mismo, Aqua aconsejó a Amy que debía llamarlo y hablarlo, Castiel aconsejó lo mismo a Dake, se marcaron al mismo tiempo, y por aquella razón no lograron contactar el uno con el otro, pensaron que era porque el destino no quería verlos juntos y ellos no podrían cometer lo contrario, se resignaron a perderse el uno al otro.

Y en definitiva, así fueron sus vacaciones de Navidad.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores.**_

**Capítulo 13: el nuevo conocido.**

Ya acabó la Navidad, comenzó un nuevo año y empezó el segundo trimestre, en el que nada más empezar, llegó Kentin, así es, el ex novio de Aqua o al menos era lo que querían creer todo el instituto porque la verdad es que simplemente fueron amigos, ella jamás se enamoró de él. ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentren?

Kentin llegó muy cambiado, no parecía el mismo, incluso se podía decir que era guapo, Aqua cuando no lo vio no lo reconoció, hasta que se acercó a él para presentarse y la sonó conocida aquella fragancia.

-No hace falta que te presentes Aqua, soy Kentin.- dijo Kentin sonriendo.

-¿Kentin? Eres Ken, eso es. Pero que cambio.- dijo Aqua mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Ken murió cuando te fuiste Aqua. Ahora seré Kentin, encantado de conocerte.- dijo Kentin serio.

Aqua no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, realmente era Ken, es decir, Kentin, aquel chico que la persiguió durante toda su estancia en su otro instituto, realmente era cierto. Aqua no sabía que había pasado para aquel cambio, pero sí sabía que era mejor no preguntar porque era su culpa, ella así lo sentía, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Aunque lo único que la importaba era que no fuese otro problema más en el Sweet Amoris regalado para ella.

Aqua le contó su historia con Kentin en el antiguo instituto a las chicas, ellas no se lo podían creer, ver aquel cambio como dijo Aqua era increíble y si era por su culpa debía ser agradecida por ver aquella belleza, según ellas o al menos bromeaban con aquello.

-Tía. Ese tío está muy bien, jajajajajaja. Que pena que tenga novio.- bromeaba Kim.

-Eso es Kim, tienes novio, así que puedo ir yo al ataque.- bromeó Iris.

-Tía, por allí viene.- afirmó Amy. De pronto se las acerca Kentin.

-Aqua, mi vida. ¿No me presentas?- preguntó Kentin haciéndose el chulo.

Aqua no pudo evitar sonrojarse, entonces fue mejor que se diese media vuelta y se disculpase para poder escapar de aquello. Amber lo vio y la pareció guapísimo, se enteró de que aquel chico era el que estuvo enamoradísimo de Aqua, según Amber su ex novio, entonces al ver que era un chico tan guapo pensó que no se podía tratar del mismo, entonces cogió le enseñó la foto de él que la mostraron y empezó a hablar mal de Ken, porque no se creía que Ken y Kentin fuesen la misma persona, irónico, pero cavó su propia tumba.

-Amber... ¿La del mensajito fuiste tú? Aún lo tengo guardado en la memoria de móvil, mira.- Kentin la mostró el mensaje y ella se quedó alucinada.- Me das asco, y mira para que te enteres. Aqua vale mil veces más de lo que tú podrías valer nunca.- afirmó Kentin enfadado y se marchó.

Amber quiso arreglar aquel incidente, pero la resultó imposible porque él no la dejaba ni acercarse, y la mostraba en su rostro el asco que tenía a aquella arpía.

Amy fue a saludar a Castiel y de pasó se contaron ambas vacaciones riéndose. Castiel la veía con ojos de hermano mayor, pero Dake no lo quería ver así, era su amigo, pero ella era su ex novia y la persona que más le importaba a parte de su familia. Castiel la acarició el rostro y la abrazó, de pronto llegó Aqua y ella y Dake se empezaron a morir de celos que cogieron y se fueron juntos, lamentando ver aquello.

Aqua y Dake vieron lo mucho que se querían y no pudieron evitar sentir celos, pero tampoco podían dejar ni Castiel ni Amy que pensaran lo que quisieses, ellos se querían mucho es cierto, pero como hermanos y así se lo tenían que hacer saber.

ZONA DAKE/CASTIEL.

-Es mi hermanita Dake. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que ella y yo?- dijo Castiel riéndose al final.

ZONA AQUA/AMY.

-Tía, que yo te quiero mucho, como puedes creer que estoy con él por Dios. Nosotros compartimos una pasión, la música.- afirmó Amy sonriendo.

ZONA DAKE/CASTIEL.

-Ok, entonces ayúdame a recuperarla, la necesito con todo mi ser, y no te preocupes, te perdono.- dijo Dake desesperado.

ZONA AQUA/AMY.

-Ok, entonces realmente sois iguales, yo no tengo nada en común con él. No te preocupes, está olvidado, no hay celos ni nada.- dijo Aqua alejándose triste.

Amy sabía que tal vez se había equivocado en decirla aquello, pero no podía mentirla, en memoria de aquel amor que sentía Aqua, Amy debía unirla nuevamente a Castiel, aunque sabía perfectamente que su amor siempre estará unido pase lo que pase y se dio cuenta en cada movimiento, Castiel también se prometió conseguir que Amy volviese con Dake, no sabía como, puesto que nunca había hech algo parecido por nadie, pero debía intentarlo.

Kim entró en una clase para coger un cuaderno que se olvidó en la clase anterior, se encontró con Kentin cambiándose de ropa, Kim quedó asombrada de ver aquel cuerpo, no sabía que sentir, que tocar, que hacer, pero no pudo evitarlo y lo besó desenfrenadamente, pero él tuvo que frenarla antes de que pudiese ocurrir una locura, Kim se sintió horrible y antes de poder decir nada salió de aquella clase corriendo. Kim sintió vergüenza y se lo contó todo a Aqua, quien no pudo evitar distraerse viendo en clase como hablaban Amy y Castiel y se reían.

-Ey, ¿me escuchas?- preguntó Kim angustiada.- Yo te cuento lo que me acaba de pasar con el chico nuevo, y tú viéndolos así. Hazme caso, ese no te merece, búscate a otro mejor.- dijo Kim agarrándola de la mano.

Llegó el profesor y todos se sentaron en sus lugares. El profesor propusó un trabajo en parejas, Kentin corrió a sentarse al lado de Aqua, entonces Castiel agarró de la mano a Amy y la obligó en aquel gesto en ser su pareja en aquel proyecto, que consistía en buscar objetos en todo el instituto, cada pareja tendrá diferentes cosas que buscar y encontrar.

Acabó el día agotador, todos acabaron muertos, finalmente no era un juego en el que hay ganador o perdedor, pero lo cierto es que Kentin y Aqua fueron los primeros en conseguirlo, los segundos fueron Castiel y Amy, y los terceros Dake y Kim, los últimos fueron Armin y Alexy, nada extraño por cierto.

Pasaron dos meses y medio, no quedaba casi nada para que acabases aquel trimestre, lo terminaron con incluso más exámenes que en el trimestre anterior, Aqua se sentía presionada porque Kentin a fin de cuentas no dejó de amarla y se daba cuenta de aquello, empezó a sentir confusiones encerradas en su cabeza y en su corazón, realmente debía intentarlo de nuevo con una nueva persona que ya conocía, o debía luchar por aquel otro amor que no paraba de hacerla latir el corazón cada vez que lo ve o que se la acerca.

Amy sentía algo parecido a Aqua, Nathaniel no dejaba de estar con ella, y supuestamente apoyarla en todo, Castiel no creía que Nathaniel solo estuviese siendo así con ella por ser buen amigo y se detuvo en decírselo a Amy.

-Mira Amanda, Amy, cielo mío, amiga mía de toda la vida. Te soy sincero siempre, Nathaniel te sigue amando.- afirmó Castiel.

-¿Amando? Claro, por eso se comporta tan especial conmigo.- dijo Amy algo triste.- Y lo siento, pero yo no lo amo ni lo amaré, ya lo quise una vez y me fue fatal, y aunque yo esté distante de Dake, yo a quien amo es a él, no a Nath.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar escuchar aquellas palabras y sentirse dolido, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría de que sus sentimientos siguen en el aire, la única diferencia es que ella una vez lo quiso mucho y ahora solamente lo aprecia. Amber al ver eso, se dio cuenta que no la hacía falta vengarse de sus terribles navidades, porque su hermanito ya estaba sufriendo y debía seguir haciéndolo para el bien de Amber, arpía asquerosa.

Kentin se dio cuenta de que necesitaba actuar en seguida, porque la amaba a pesar de todo, la vio en un centro comercial probándose ropa y comprando, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y saludarla, pero la saludó con un beso que asombró a todo el mundo, incluido Castiel, quien se vio convencido por Dake para ir de compras y los vio.

-¿Para esto me traes?- preguntó Castiel furioso y celoso.

-No. Castiel cálmate, pagala con la misma moneda.- dijo Dake intentando darle alguna idea.

De pronto llegó Amy con un pantalón corto y una blusa ajustada que la quedaba muy bien, se les acercó para saludarlos, sonrientemente. Castiel no pudo evitar pagarla con la misma moneda, entonces agarró de la cintura a Amy y en frente de ella, haciéndose el que no la ha visto, besa pasionalmente a Amy, entonces Aqua, corre hacia él.

-¿Qué pretendes Castiel? Y tú, decías ser mi amiga y te besas con este que no vale nada.- aseguró Aqua muy enfadada.

Amy intentó explicarla todo, pero Aqua no quiso escucharla, Castiel se disculpó primero con Amy, quien se fue corriendo detrás de Aqua, y después se disculpó con Dake, quien no pudo evitar sentir celos, y lamentó muchísimo haberle dado aquella idea, porque lo único que Castiel hizo fue seguir la idea de Dake, prefirieron irse cada uno a su casa tenían mucho que pensar.

A pesar de todo, Castiel no sabía exactamente que había sentido con aquel beso, pero sí sabía que la había terminado de cagar con Aqua, porque en ese momento hizo lo peor que pudo hacer, se enamoró de la persona que más daño le hace, como podía comparar aquello con su relación con Amy. Dake se sentía enfadado consigo mismo, porque todo fue su culpa y ahora estaba pagado por culpable. Amy logró hablar con Aqua, pero no consiguió nada.

Envueltas en estos líos... ¿Están metidas en un laberinto de...? CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores**_

**Capítulo 14: a veces las disculpas no sirven.**

La verdadera amistad siempre existiría en sus corazones y sobre todo en sus memorias, pero jamás podrían recuperar aquellos momentos en los que no confiaron en aquella verdadera y hermosa amistad. Ya en el tercer trimestre, a tres meses de acabar el año y seguían sin hablarse, Amber estaba contenta porque no tuvo que hacer nada para hacerlas sufrir, porque ellas mismas se acabaron lastimando y eso la daba mucho gusto. Nathaniel sufría por ver así a Amy, por Dake y por Aqua, pero él era el menos indicado para darla consejo, cuando fue el primero que se alejó de Castiel.

Iris, Kim y las demás, intentaron darla consejo sobre lo mejor que podría hacer Amy, pero ella sabía que debería llegar al corazón de Aqua y a sus recuerdos solo si Aqua se deja abrir, pero no, Aqua estaba completamente cerrada. Castiel intentó disculparse con Amy, porque realmente se sintió avergonzado de meterla en aquel lío.

-Ya, pero eso no me sirve de mucho Castiel. Eras mi mejor amigo, no. Corrección, eras mi hermano, y te odio por lo que me has hecho has hecho que mi mejor amiga se aleje de mí y seguramente sea para siempre. ¡Te odio Castiel Vidasoa!- afirmó Amy con mucha rabia.

-Amy no sabes lo que dices, déjame hablar con ella. Tal vez...- Castiel intentó tranquilizarla.

-¡No! Para que lo estropees más, prefiero mantenerte lejos. ¡Déjanos en paz!- dijo Amy rechazando la ayuda de Castiel y se marchó lastimada.

Amy realmente se sintió muy dolida por haber rechazado el apoyo de Castiel como hermano, pero también sentía que Castiel lo único que lograría sería empeorarlo aún más todo. Aqua se sentía traicionada, no era para menos, si ella sentía lo que veían sus ojos, pero Castiel no hizo caso a Amy y fue a hablar con Aqua, su conciencia no le iba a dejar en paz sino lo hacía. Se acercó a Aqua, ella quiso evitarlo, pero él la frenó.

-No Aqua, no te vayas. Déjame explicarte todo.- pidió Castiel.

-¿Qué me tienes que explicar según tú?- preguntó Aqua sin mirarle a la cara.

-Mirame a los ojos y lee lo que te dicen. Yo te amo solo a ti, vi que el estúpido del nuevo te besó, Dake me dijo que te pagase con la misma moneda porque yo estaba desesperado, Amy nos vio y se acercó a saludarnos y yo de impulsivo hice lo que dijo Dake, solo que la besé a ella.- afirmó con rapidez Castiel.

-¿Cómo? Osea, ella me fue sincera, ella no tuvo nada que ver.- dijo Aqua aliviada pero a punto de romperse a llorar.- ¡No Castiel! ¡La cagué! Gracias, te miro y me lo dicen tus ojos. Pero no creas que por esto, voy a volver contigo. Somos de mundos demasiado diferentes. Adiós.- dijo Aqua aquellas palabras como si fuesen las últimas que iba a decirle a Castiel.

Castiel no evitó sentirse mal por Aqua, pero sintió que por lo menos había hecho una buena obra por ella y por Amy, su amistad no debía acabar nunca, debía ser de aquellas inrrompibles para toda la vida, como su amor por Aqua.

Dake se dio cuenta de que no podía pelearse con Castiel por seguir simplemente sus pasos, además él ya no era nada de Amy, no podía pedirle que no se acercase a su ex novia. Aqua en cuanto vio a Amy se lanzó sobre ella disculpándose y lamentándose de tantas cosas que la dijo sin razón, Amy la correspondió al abrazo y se rompió a llorar. Amy y Aqua hicieron un juramento Jamás permitiremos que ningún chico, sea el que sea, se interponga entre nosotras. El único que salió perdiendo fue Castiel, Dake fue hacia a él y lo apoyó como su amigo, Castiel se lo agradeció.

-Te lo agradezco, pero es una cuenta que debo correr yo solo.- afirmó Castiel deprimido. De pronto llegó Nathaniel y se acercó a ellos.

-Castiel, sé por lo que estás pasando y aunque seamos completamente diferentes, quiero que sepas que, sí mereces a Aqua y no me gusta veros distantes.- confesó Nathaniel sonriendo.- Osea que... Lo digo por ella, Aqua no se merece sufrir, es demasiado buena persona.- intentó disimular Nathaniel.

La directora llamó a todos los alumnos en el salón de actos para informarles de la fiesta de fin de curso, en la cual todos estaban muy entusiasmados, la verdad servía de escusa para sonreir y reírse con los compañeros, que aunque algunos son como son, todos son geniales, excepto por Amber, porque sus amigas separadas no resultan tan desagradables. Rosalya se iba a encargar del vestuario y además formaría un grupo que se encargase de los preparativos, ect, de la fiesta de fin de curso, de repente Aqua levantó la mano y la dieron paso para hablar.

-Podrían tocar la banda de Castiel. Digo, tengo entendido que es muy buena.- dijo Aqua sonriendo.

-Es una muy buena idea.- reconoció Nathaniel con una gran sonrisa.

-Me encanta la idea ya que estoy en la banda. Pero ustedes, mis estimados compañeros y profesores, me encantaría que cantase con nosotros Amy. ¿Qué la parece estimada Amy?- preguntó Lisandro sonriendo.

-Bueno... Si Castiel está de acuerdo...- dijo Amy lamentándose de haberle dicho lo que le dijo la última vez que hablaron.

-Me encantaría.- dijo Castiel sonriendo a Aqua.

De pronto todos empezaron a gritar y a reir, excepto Amber que no paraba de mirarles mal. Aquella semana acabó medianamente bien, excepto porque Aqua no quería aceptar que Castiel la amaba sinceramente.

Era sábado, Amy se fue al sótano del instituto porque Nathaniel la prestó las llaves y como allí había instrumentos, ella llevó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo para empezar a componer. De repente oyó un ruido y se asustó, hasta que por la puerta apareció Dake.

-Me asustaste idiota.- dijo Amy aliviada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Dake muy interesado.

-Componer. Solo llevo una estrofa.- afirmó Amy ignorándolo.

-¿Puedes leermela?- preguntó Dake sonriendo e interesado.

-Está bien. Suena así.- Amy se fue hacia el teclado.- Cuando te conocí, mi mundo cambió. Cuando te vi, todo se derrumbó. Quiero que entiendas que todo cambió, que entre los dos, solo hay amor, un amor que hierve, que muerde que mata. En nuestro corazón.- Amy terminó la estrofa sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Dake.

-Como lo que siento yo. Me parece a mí que en esta canción hay más amor de lo que piensas.- dijo Dake acabando por robarla un besó en los labios, después se marchó.

Amy se moría por aquel beso y por alguna razón extraña, sentía que en aquella canción que comenzó a componer oyendo a su corazón, había más amor del que se podría imaginar. Amy acabó esa misma noche aquella canción, a la cual todavía no le había puesto nombre. Castiel dijo que era una historia de amor lo que daba a mostrar aquella canción.

Aqua sentía que a pesar de todo, jamás podría perdonarlo a Castiel, porque su amor era más frágil que su vanidad, y aquel lazo que los unía no solo estaba guiado por aquel amor que sentían, sino por aquel orgullo que Aqua no quería derrotar.

Lamentablemente a veces pedir perdón no sirve de nada, porque en el caso de Amy y Aqua, Amy no era culpable sino Castiel. Y él no dejaba de cagarla con Aqua, hasta que no pueda resistirlo más y acabe más derrumbado de lo que aparenta, nunca se había enfrentado a un amor así, ni si quiera con Debrah que la hizo tanto daño. ¿Aquellos amores encerrados en lo más hondo de su corazón lograrán sentirse en libertad?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores**_

**Capítulo 15: un anor que no acaba.**

Quedaban tan solo dos meses para el gran día de fin de curso. Amy estaba continuando con su composición del tema, quería entregarse completamente a esa canción como si fuese Dake, tocaba el teclado con mucha intensidad, con tanta que era inevitable recordar y enamorarse cada vez más de su canción. De pronto mencionó sin darse cuenta el nombre de Dake y fue cuando entró Castiel.

-Ay mi diablilla, no olvidaste a Dake...- dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-Como tú no olvidaste a Aqua.- dijo Amy sonriendo.- No te voy a mentir, lo quiero mucho, es inevitable, no puedo arrancármelo del corazón.- afirmó Amy.

-Tú aún puedes estar con él, nunca lo has perdido, en cambio yo y Aqua, no tenemos futuro.- dijo Castiel decepcionado de si mismo.

-Castiel, te mereces lo mejor. Lucha por Aqua, haz aunque sea el último intento, pero no la dejes ir, esa chica te ama, y creeme sé lo que te digo.- dijo Amy, después se marchó y lo dejó pensativo.

Castiel estuvo toda la tarde y noche pensando en lo que le había dicho Amy, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón pero prefierió esperar unas semanas.

Pasó un mes y Amy ya estaba ansiosa en ver los resultados de Castiel, finalmente él se atrevió y fue hacia su amor, su laberinto, su todo, su verdadero y único destino, Aqua.

-Aqua. ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Castiel algo nervioso.

-Claro. ¿Se trata de la fiesta de fin de curso? Sí yo también estoy ansiosa, solo falta un mes.- dijo Aqua temiendo a lo que la pudiese decir Castiel.

-Sí... No es eso. Quiero hablar de nosotros.- Aqua quiso hablar, pero Castiel continuó.- Yo te amo, tú me amas. ¿Por qué no estar juntos? Para mí es un infierno no tenerte. Me di cuenta que da igual si somos diferentes o no, lo que hay en nuestro corazón es mucho más importante aún.- dijo Castiel. Pasaron unos minutos y Aqua seguía callada.- Pero dime algo Aqua.

-Castiel, ahora no, porfa. Mira, te prometo que te daré una respuesta el día de fin de curso. Sé que falta un mes, pero porfa espera, no es algo que puede decidir tan a la ligera.- afirmó Aqua y se marchó.

Castiel prometió que esperaría, aunque no sabía cuanto podría aguantar. Castiel corrió a contárselo a Amy, ella se dio cuenta de que el tiempo dice muchas cosas, pero el corazón siempre es el que manda, así que Castiel al oir esas palabras se quedó algo más tranquilo. De repente oyeron que la puerta se abría, por un momento pensaron que podía ser algún profesor o lo que era peor la directora ya que no tenían permiso para estar ahí y menos en horario de clase, aunque como en aquella clase todos estaban con el decorado, el vestuario, ect, que no se dieron cuenta de su ausencia. Era Lisandro.

-Hola chicos.- saludó Lisandro.

-Tío la próxima vez avisa. Pensamos que nos iban hacer una pillada.- afirmó Castiel serio, pero aliviado.

-Ay Castiel, ya pasó, anda. Y tú Lisandrito, ¿tienes algo para el tema que cantaremos ambos?- preguntó Amy ansiosa.

-Pues claro, sino para que voy a venir. Jajajajajaja.- dijo Lisandro riéndose de la cara de Castiel.- Bueno... El tema va a ser el amor. El amor que late, y que te hace tan diferente, cuando dos personas se aman y son completamente polos opuestos.- afirmó Castiel sonriendo y mirándolos fijamente.

Sinceramente, a Castiel y a Amy les encantó aquel tema porque se veían identificados en él, ahora lo único que faltaba era poner letra a la canción y eso no iba a ser lo más dificil o al menos eso creían.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Amy fue al lugar en el que acabó su relación con Dake, después de aquello no volvió a ir a ese lugar, pero aquel día necesitaba ir, se lo decía su corazón. De pronto se sentó en la hierba, se quedó un rato observando el banco en el que todo acabó y empezó a escribir, así comenzó todo: _Esta es mi vida y no la quiero cambiar, al fin encontré mi lugar. Pero busco un amor sincero, alguien que me pueda amar...; _No se la ocurría nada más, pero la encantó como comenzó. De pronto llegó Castiel y la ayudó a componer. Se hizo de noche y Castiel acompañó a Amy a su casa.

Al día siguiente, era sábado y Dake fue a ver a Amy con la escusa de que quería mostrarle una cosa de un trabajo de clase, ella le creyó y lo acompañó, pero lo cierto es que Dake había preparado un día especial y romántico junto a ella. Realmente Amy no se creía la escusa de Dake, sabía perfectamente cuando la estaba engañando, pero quiso ver que se traía ese chico que hasta que la conoció a ella era un hiper playboy. Ella pensaba que el amor no se había hecho para ella, pero aquel día tenía que disfrutarlo como si fuese el último a su lado, aquella tarde cayó entre sus brazos rendida a que la enamorase más y más. Y sin más, pasó lo inevitable, hicieron el amor con tanta ternura y tanto deseo por ambas partes, se acariciaban, se querían el uno al otro, se besaban de mil maneras, pero de una manera súper dulce. Amy se dio cuenta de que su historia de amor jamás terminó, en ese momento estaba empezando a ser una mujer, la mujer de Dakota Smith y él, el hombre de Amanda del Castillo.

El lunes de la siguiente semana, Amy fue corriendo a contárselo todo a Aqua, todo lo tierno y dulce que fue con ella, nunca se imaginó una reeconciliación así, Aqua no pudo evitar emocionarse al contarla aquellas cosas que la hacía recordar que jamás podría olvidar a Castiel.

Nathaniel fue a ver a Amy al sótano para darla sus felicitaciones porque se enteró de que había vuelto con Dake, ella aceptó aquellas felicitaciones, pero se entristeció al ver la mirada de Nath, aquella mira triste y alejada de ella.

-Ey. Amy... Yo estoy bien, y muy feliz porque tú al fin rehiciste tu vida con alguien.- dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa y una mirada triste.

-Nath, eso no me dicen tus ojos, mira, yo te quiero mucho, pero a quien amo es a Dake.- afirmó Amy cuando entró Dake.

-Sí Nathaniel. Y que te quede bien claro, Amanda, ya es mi mujer, ahora me pertenece. Así que. ¡Sales sobrando!- dijo Dake enfadado con Nathaniel y él no pudo evitar sentirse mal con sus palabras y salir huyendo de aquella conversación.

-¡Dake! Te pasaste. Ves, por estos momentos lo arruinas todo.- dijo Amy enfadada con Dake y se fue dejándolo solo.

Dake no pudo evitar sentirse mal, porque Amy lo había hecho sentir una basura, pero era algo que no pudo evitar, sus celos internos hablaban por si solos. Amy en parte comprendía como se sentía Dake porque ella una vez lo sintió hacia Aqua, su amiga, pero no entendía como podía cegarse demasiado cuando a penas hacía dos días que le demostró que lo amaba sinceramente, pero él como siempre cegado por los celos. Ya era hora de decidir que hacer con él. ¿Realmente Amy será capaz de aceptarlo para siempre, así con todos estos enfrentamientos entre ellos? Era como Aqua y Castiel. ¿Realmente son diferentes, o es que son iguales y por eso se enfrentan tanto? Son preguntas que todavía no tenían respuestas.

Pasaron dos semanas, cada vez quedaba menos para el gran día, menos para la verdad entre Castiel y Aqua y menos para luchar contra los celos de Dake y Amy, son dos parejas que se amaban de verdad, pero a veces las circunstancias te ciegan la vista, pero jamás el corazón. Kentin sentía que no podía contra el amor que Aqua sentía hacia Castiel por eso prefirió renunciar a ella y seguir siendo su amigo porque a pesar de todo no la quería perder. Amber estaba amargada cada vez más al ver como se le caía la baba a Castiel por Aqua.

Violetta no pudo resistir confesar a las chicas todo lo que sentía por Alexy, un amor realmente imposible, porque a él le gustan las personas de su mismo sexo, es decir, es gay, ella no quiso verlo hasta que habló con Alexy.

-Mira Violetta. Eres guapísima, tienes un enorme camino por recorrer. No te centres en mí, busca el amor, y lo encontrarás.- la consoló Alexy. Armin estaba detrás de la columna espiándolos.

-Sí, me costo mucho confesartelo, pero es que yo creo que eso era lo que me impedía ser más liberal. Y ahora que me lo quité de encima, siento que es hora de ser yo realmente.- dijo Violetta sonriendo.

Alexy y Violetta se sonrieron y se abrazaron, Armin no pudo evitar sonreir. De repente sentía unas ganas de ir ahí y abrazar a Violetta, pero no se atrevió, se marchó con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Acaso Armin está sintiendo algo por Violetta o es simplemente ternura? CONTINUARÁ...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Corazón de melón:**_

_**Laberinto de Amores**_

**Capítulo 16: la hora de la verdad.**

A diez días del gran día estaban nuestros protagonistas de estas historias de amor. Amy estaba feliz porque al fin estaba terminando el tema. Aqua estaba ansiosa por ponerse el vestido que la había hecho Rosalya. Dake estaba ansioso porque se acabasen las clases como la mayoría de los alumnos. Castiel estaba ansioso por tener una respuesta de Aqua. Y Rosalya estaba ansiosa porque sus compañeros se pusiesen sus trajes.

También estaban corriendo en encontrar pareja para el baile, Kim la primera, quien había roto ya con su novio, un chico que ni si quiera tuvieron el gusto de conocer sus amigas, está claro que las distancias no son nada bueno y solamente conducen a alejarte cada vez más de aquella persona. Peggy quería ir sola, su estilo no era para nada bailar con nadie y menos llevar vestidos, todos creían que era lesbiana, pero no, era marimacho. Melody quería ir con Nathaniel, pero no quería ser ella quien tuviese que dar aquel paso que era tan importante para ella. Amber y sus amigas iban a ir fijo solas porque nadie quería ir con ellas.

De pronto en la cabeza de Armin empezaron a surgir momentos al lado de Violetta, aquellos momentos que tuvieron desde que se conocen, desde pequeñitos, pensó en pedir que fuese su pareja de baile a Violetta, pero no sabía como hacerlo por eso acudió a su hermano Alexy.

-Hermanito. Te gusta Violetta.- dijo Alexy riéndose.

-¿Tú cómo puedes saber eso?- preguntó Armin sonrojado.

-Por dos razones. Uno, te conozco pues eres mi hermano. Y dos, se ve en el brillo de tus ojos.

-Pues sí. Me gusta Violetta, no sé en que momento pasó, pero pasó. ¿Me vas a ayudar?- dijo Armin sonriendo.

-Pues claro.- afirmó Alexy tan feliz que lo abrazó.

Violetta fue al instituto distinta, con ropa más ella, no un disfraz de niña buena e incapaz de decir nada, esa Violetta ya se acabó después de aquella confesión que le hizo a Alexy, ahora solo existía la verdadera Violetta, seguía siendo dulce y tierna, pero también fuerte, sexy y directa. Era raro ver a Violetta ser tan directa, todas cuando la vieron no se lo podían creer, ver como le habló a Castiel cuando intentó burlarse de ella.

-¡Estúpido engreido! ¿Te crees fuerte eh? Pues sino quieres que te rompa esa nariz más te vale no burlarte de mis sentimientos. ¡Estúpido!- dijo Violetta duramente, después se marchó dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Castiel no supo defenderse porque no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y lo que oían sus oídos, mucho menos sus propias amigas se lo podían creer, lo único que hicieron al verla así, fue reirse porque no lo pudieron evitar, era una escena muy graciosa.

Violetta cambiada en un par de días. Amy enfadada con Dake por aquel ataque de celos. Castiel esperando una respuesta de Aqua. Aqua pensando en Castiel. Y los demás buscando pareja de baile.

Faltaban tan solo 24h para el gran día, todos estaban nerviosos y emocionados, menos las arpías que iban a ir sin acompañante masculino, como Amber y sus amiguitas. Armin cogió vuelo y se lanzó, lastima que se cayese al suelo y Violetta aparte de reirse de él lo tuvo que ayudar a levantarse.

-Sí... Bueno... Violetta, amiga mía. Esto... ¿Quieres ir al...?- decía Armin nervioso sin saber muy bien como pedírselo.

-Claro Armin. Me encantaría ser tu pareja de baile.- respondió Violetta captando su pregunta y sonriendo.

De pronto, en las mejillas de Armin apareció un color sonrojado, no sabía como preguntarlo, pero estaba claro que su mirada hablaba por si sola. No sabía si era amor o que era, pero lo cierto es que no podía dejar de sentirse bien por aquello.

Por fin ya era el gran día de Fin de Curso. Lisandro prefirió ir solo, según él no necesitaba de ninguna compañía femenina. Kim se lo quiso pedir a Kentin, pero como sabía que él aún sentía cosas por Aqua decidió hacerse a un lado. Peggy fue con un primo suyo irlandés, porque según ella era un chico mono, ideal para aparentar ir con alguien para luego dejarle tonteando con cualquier cosita insignificante y así ella poder hacer un reportaje de aquel día, Peggy y su micrófono, inseparables. Alexy fue solo, pero soñando en encontrar aquella noche al amor de su vida. Violetta y Armin fueron juntos, ella lucía espectacular, como jamás se la había visto, y él muy formal, parecían la pareja de la noche y eso que simplemente eran amigos. Kentin fue solo, pero buscando a Aqua para hablar con ella, según él era necesario tener aquella conversación. Amy estaba muy nerviosa porque después de tanto tiempo volvería a cantar en público. Dake fue muy guapo, pero eso sí, pensando en impresionar a Amy. Castiel fue, diferente, único y especial, esperando su respuesta, ansioso. Rosalya fue con Leigh agarrados de la mano y comiéndose a besos, daban envidia y todo, es que realmente eso era lo que querían transmitir, se notaba. Melody fue acompañada por Nathaniel, porque al final él cedió a pedírselo, pero como amigos nada más, aunque para ella existían esperanzas, aunque en la realidad fuesen falsas, pero lo cierto es que no podemos hablar sobre el futuro, solo podemos hablar de lo que hemos vivido en el pasado y de lo que vivimos en el presente, sin buscar amores ni desamores, sin más, sucede.

Kentin necesitaba hablar con Aqua, no quería acabar el año mal con ella porque a pesar de todo la quería, pero jamás la obligaría a estar con él en contra de su voluntad. Al fin la vio entrar y cuando vio que se separaba de sus amigas, pues decidió acercarse a ella, aunque por desgracia acababa de llegar Castiel y como os imaginareis, Castiel sintió celos inevitablemente.

-Aqua, estás bellísima. Como se nota que Rosalya sabe lo que hace.- dijo Kentin empezando la conversación.

-Pues sí, tiene muy buen gusto y a mí me encanta.- afirmó Aqua sonriendo.

-Aqua. Discúlpame, porque sé que fui el causante de muchas intrigas entre Castiel y tú, la verdad no sé que me pasó cuando te bese... Bueno... Sí que lo sé, a pesar del tiempo jamás te olvidé, aunque en un principio sentí quererme vengar, luego me di cuenta de que te sigo queriendo. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que si te quiero, quiero que seas feliz, y tu felicidad no es conmigo.- dijo Kentin aliviado por quitarse un peso de encima, Aqua iba a hablar, pero él no la dejó.- Tu felicidad es ese tío que va de malote, ese que es tan diferente a ti. Quiero que sepas, que las diferencias a veces son lo más maravilloso de una relación, también lo más molesto, pero eso es lo que hace darte cuenta de la persona que tienes en frente y por mil diferencias que tengais, el corazón no puede mandar más que tu razón, porque mires por donde mires ahí están tus sentimientos y es donde tienes que buscar la respuesta a todo.- aseguró Kentin muy tranquilo y satisfecho.

Kentin se despidió de Aqua felizmente, la deseó lo mejor en su vida y la dio las gracias por existir y la pidió que jamás cambie, lo típico en estas cosas. Aqua se dio cuenta de que Kentin tenía toda la razón del mundo. ¿Qué era más importante? ¿Ser feliz con quien quieres y te quiere? ¿O alejarte de aquella persona y sufrir? Las respuestas se las dio el corazón y allí siempre estuvo Castiel, esperándola. En el momento en el que Castiel y Aqua se iban a acercar, la directora llamó al grupo de Castiel y a Amy para que subieran a cantar al que iba a ser el escenario. Amy se subió al escenario junto a la banda de Castiel y tocaron la canción que compuso Amy, se titulaba "Amor 100%". Después de tocar aquella canción, era hora de hablar con Aqua y Castiel no perdió la oportunidad, fue bajarse y acercarse al amor de su vida.

-Bueno. ¿Y mi respuesta? Llevo mucho tiempo esperándola. Mira que si me dices que no, me va a dar igual, supongo. Osea, ¿que sí o que no? Que por tu culpa soy un puto cursi.- dijo Castiel nervioso, acelerado y ansioso.

-Hoy sé que el amor de mi vida es el que jamás soñé. Hoy sé que no puedo huir de mis sentimientos. Hoy sé que las diferencias te unen más a aquella persona. Hoy sé que te amo Castiel Vidasoa.- afirmó Aqua.

Algo que era inevitable fue lo que pasó después, Castiel la besó. Amy y Dake no pudieron evitar sonreir ante aquel beso que tanto esperaron porque Aqua y Castiel eran dos personas diferentes, pero unidas por aquel amor. Todo el instituto aplaudió con el beso de Aqua y Castiel, menos Amber, fue la única porque hasta sus amigas aplaudieron. Estaba claro que Amber se sentía derrotada.

Amy y Dake también tenían algo pendiente y cuando iba a ser su hora de la verdad, no pudieron hablar, por la simple razón que tocaba cantar y tocar la canción que compuso Lisandro titulada "Ser diferentes", fue una canción que impactó y encantó a todo el instituto, hasta a Amber no parecía desagradarla, aunque por más que lo quisiera disimular se la notaba que estaba en desacuerdo con la relación de Aqua y Castiel, obviamente por celos. Por fin al finalizar la canción y ser felicitados por casi todos, Amy y Dake pudieron aislarse de la gente y hablar, fueron al patio donde no había tanto alboroto.

-Amy, no sobra decirte lo bella que estás.- afirmó Dake sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, tú también estás muy guapo.- reconoció Amy ronrojada.

-Perdóname, fui un bruto, un celoso, un completo idiota. Perdona mis gilipolleces, perdona a mi corazón por fallarte.- dijo Dake disculpándose por todo.

-No. Tú no me has fallado, hemos fallado los dos en esta relación. Y yo no quiero que esto termine. Quiero que esto comience, juntos.- afirmó Amy sonriendo.

Amy y Dake se besaron, él la propusó huir aquella noche lejos de todos, disfrutar esa noche como la primera de miles noches juntos. Prácticamente Dake no pidió permiso a Amy, la cogió entre sus brazos y se la llevó corriendo, ella gritaba que la soltara, pero sus gestos decían todo lo contrario, era una adrenalina imposible de comparar.

En realidad nadie se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Amy y Dake, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya había acabado la noche. Aqua y Castiel no paraban de besarse y abrazarse, se sentían libres de todo lo malo que les pudo pasado, en algo que en ese momento se convirtió en pasado... Porque sinceramente de eso se trata, de vivir un presente que en un futuro será inolvidable. CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿Qué pasará con Violetta y Armin? ¿Kim se enamorará por fin de verdad? ¿Peggy consiguirá cambiar un poco el chip? ¿Melody conseguirá conquistar el amor de Nathaniel, o tendrá que quitarse aquellas falsas esperanzas? ¿Lisandro explicará por qué es tan raro? ¿Aparecerá un ser peor que Amber? ¿Habrá reencuentros entre viejos amigos? ¿Amber cambiará, o intentará hacer sufrir hasta el fin de sus días a Aqua? ¿Qué pasará cuando los padres se enteren de los amoríos de sus hijas? ¿Aqua y Castiel tendrán una relación durarera y estable? ¿Aparecerá alguien que cambie la vida de Aqua? ¿Amy y Dake seguirán juntos o existirá alguien más? TODO ESO Y MÁS EN LA 2DA TEMPORADA.


End file.
